The Generic Ginger
by 3llyFaerie
Summary: Clary Fray has only a few people who truly matter to her: her brother, Jonathan and her best friend: Simon. Her tumultuous family life has led to her shutting out everyone. When Simon starts dating the totally out-of-his-league Isabelle, Clary is pulled into a network of social butterflies. Isabelle's brother Jace starts looking worrying attractive. Previously called Clarinderella.
1. Surprise?

**Hello! This is my new Fanfic, on the Mortal Instruments. Hope you enjoy.**

**Songs for this chapter: **

**Thrift Shop - Macklemore**

**Iris - Goo Goo doll**

_Clary POV_

This morning I choose a boring outfit, that no one will notice. That's me all over. No one notices. I'm happy in my quiet life, because I know that if people look to far into it problems will start. So I build walls around me that no one can penetrate. I wear leggings, with cord blue skirt over it. My shirt says _Miami, 97 _with a mustang car below. Nothing fancy. My red hair has been pulled into a tight pony tail that I know drains my face of any colour. I can't do anything to hide my greatest asset - my bright green eyes, except push them behind huge glasses.

Once I get in the car, my mother chatters non-stop to me about meaningless things. I know a daughter is meant to love her mother more than anything, but I know that she pushed my father out. When I was five my father left me and my brother after finding my worthless mother in bed with his best friend. She is now married to the best friend - Luke Garroway - and barely speaks to me and Jonathan. I can see that Jonathan is dissolving into drugs and alcohol and my mother wanting more money and fast cars. I think I'm the only one that just wants to live a normal life.

"…Clarissa? Are you listening to me?" She breaks my train of thought with a wave of her manicured hand.

"Yes, Jocelyn." I call her by her first name, knowing it will annoy her.

"Clary-"

"Got to go!" I yell, half way out of the car. It's only a minute until I get to school anyway.

Once inside the doors, I immediately catch a glimpse of the jocks. With their leather jackets on their backs, and plastic barbies next to them I feel as if I am beholding the next dictators of the world. Their girlfriends wear mini skirts and crop tops, all little Regina Georges in the making. The main jock is Alec Lightwood, who is notoriously gay. It's really weird, because he is surrounded by the biggest sluts of the year, but he's dating a guy who's in my Trig class. He's called Magnus Bane, otherwise known as the Glitter Monster and actually really nice. He never teases me, in fact every now and again he asks me how I'm doing.

Alec's left-hand man is called Jace Herondale. He is definitely straight. Every night there is a girl creeping out of his house - his huge, perfect for parties house - and every day there is a different girl hanging on his arm.

"Clary! Hey, how was your weekend?" My friend, well my only friend, Simon asked as he approached me.

"It was great. So different to the many other weekends I've had in my life." I said sarcastically.

"Oh. Well, I can see you're in a good mood so I'll take this unusual opportunity to ask you to if we can sit with a girl at lunch." He said this in such a rush I could barely understand it. His messy brown hair nearly fell to the rims of his glasses, so I brushed it away.

"Sweetie," I drawled "Slow down. What did you just try to say?"

He took a deep breath, and I could see him willing himself to do this. "There's this girl. I met her last week, at a chess club, and we uh...you know..."

"Got chatting?" I rolled my eyes. Why couldn't Simon just say he was dating someone? I'm not that much of a reclusive and it's not a crime!

"Yeah." He exhaled and eyes me nervously. By now we had got to the lockers, and I got my timetable out. "So….can we sit with her at lunch?"

"Sure, why not?" I grinned up at him, whilst gathering my books for English. We're studying Macbeth, which I hate.

"Great." He said, stunned. I don't know why is so surprised, I guess I'm just shocked that a girl wants to hang out with him. I love him and everything, but he's such a dork! Maybe the girl is a nerd, who loves Math and Physics.

"Let's go." We headed off to English, avoiding the gaggle of popular kids who would inevitably be late for class.

* * *

_Jace POV_

Wow. English is so boring it's unreal. Macbeth? I'm practically asleep. I've got Kaelie behind me, massaging my back and Aline in front stretching her arms, and showing off her long, tanned legs. Finally the teacher throws his textbook onto the desk, waking the majority of the class out of sleep.

"So, who can tell me what our impression of Macbeth is in the first two scenes?" Mr Starkweather asks. When no one puts their hand up, he picks on someone. "Miss Fray."

The girl blushes red, and I can see her struggle to form an answer. "Um, because the witches spoke about him in the first scene, we think he must be someone evil, but then the Captain said that he was brave and served the king well, so we don't know?" Wow, how the hell did she manage to listen to someone as boring as that? What a nerd. Most people are laughing behind their hands at her, so she sank into her chair.

"Correct." Mr Starkweather said. I looked at the girl and saw that she was a tiny creature, who had now pulled her hood up, and her cheeks were bright red. It looked comedic, as her hair was the same shade.

"Yes, very well done Clary." A man said. We all turned to look at the person who said it, and saw that a man was standing by the door. He had white hair, and dark brown eyes - almost black - that twinkled in the sunlight. The girl in question paled considerably and her little mouth popped open. He grinned, in a way that made me think he knew her. But from where? They didn't look very similar - anyone who saw Clary's mother could see the resemblance between them.

"Papa?" she squeaked out.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun….**

**I'm studying Macbeth in English, so I kinda know quite a lot about it. I love Clace, but I don't want them to get together too quickly. What do you think? I'm not sure where I'm going with this…But hey. I have a few ideas. The reviews I get…try not to be too critical, but I do want to hear what you think. **

**A little birdy tells me I might be able to update quickly for the next chapter….Fly away birdy...**

**Have a nice day, Elly xxx**


	2. don't you dare

**Thank you to all the reviewers! I love you guys! I will get on with updating now….:)**

**Songs for this chapter - **

_**Heart Attack by Demi Lovato.**_

* * *

**_Don't you dare hurt him_**

* * *

_Clary POV_

"Papa?" I asked in disbelief. Here he was, looking almost the same as he did twelve long years ago. I could feel my temper heating up, just slightly. I was conscious of the rest of the class staring at my amazed face, and I knew that later I was going to regret this.

"Hello Clary." He smirked, his pale lips twisting.

By now, Mr Starkweather looked like a confused goat. Should he demand this man leave? Or should he ask for me and my father to talk later? Whatever his decision was, there was no disruption for our little reunion. Simon was desperately trying to get my attention, to stop the inevitable uproar.

"What are you doing here?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Why Clary," he smiled widely, "One would think you weren't glad to see me."

"_Glad to see you? _You left me at home with a man that is abusive, and a woman that couldn't care less!" My hand flashed against my mouth, and I realised that I had just spilled my biggest secret. His eyes darkened over in anger. "I meant…"

"So he's still living with you and…and…" he choked on my mother's name.

"He's still living with me and Mom, yes." I admitted quietly, aware of the shocked faces that filled the room.

Mr Starkweather finally took charge and beckoned to me. "Miss Fray, would you like to escort your father to the headmaster's office?" he said. I jumped out of my chair in and instant and ran towards the door. After yanking his arm, my father follows.

* * *

I am seated next to my father, in the headmaster's office. Mr Fell is playing with his fingers, whilst trying not to look my father in the eye. I don't blame him, my father's eyes are pitch black when he's angry, and he's very angry. We've been in this room for half an hour, trying to work out what my father is doing here.

"The new Head of French, Mr Morgenstern?" Mr Fell asks, completely bemused.

Papa smiles tightly "Please, call me Valentine."

"Right, but I didn't realise that you were going to start half way through the first term. I expected beginning of next term at least." Mr Fell looks worried, but he would never turn down an eager teacher. We need more of them, God knows. "But, I accept your proposal. We will sort you out with a timetable, so that you can start tomorrow."

"Wonderful." Papa stood up, so I followed and walked toward the door.

"Miss Fray…you are to stay in school."

"What?" I asked. He frowned at me. "What do you mean, sir?"

"Well, your father would not with for your education to be disrupted." Papa nodded grimly, and held the door open for me.

"Clary, can I talk to you for a moment-" Papa asked me. How dare he? I gave him the finger and walked off. "Clary? That's very rude." He said, shocked.

I turned around, with a smirk on my face. "Deal with it."

* * *

I was waiting in the lunch queue, whilst being chattered to by Simon. He was the only person I had ever talked to about Luke and Mom, but now because of my temper the whole school knew it. In fact, the school was buzzing with the news that timid Clary Fray's father turned up, after leaving her with her abusive step-father. I grit my teeth and asked for a salad in a wrap.

"Clary, I know you're upset but that excuse for a meal is not going to keep you going. You know what the food is like at your house." He chastised me. I shook my head and carried my tray over to a table at the far end of the cafeteria. Simon followed me, carrying his huge plate of lasagne. "So you're not talking to me, huh?"

"Of course I am." I answered grumpily. He just raised one eyebrow and starting eating. I didn't even look at my wrap. "So…when's your girlfriend joining us?"

"Oh God." Simon looked genuinely surprised. "I completely forgot." I laughed.

"Great boyfriend you're gonna make." He rolled his eyes and looked around for her. I could tell he had found his new girlfriend by the smile that spread on his face. Maybe he really likes her. I started concocting stories of weddings and children in my head, imagining tiny Simons running around after a woman with glasses on.

In the end, she turned out to be nothing like what I imagined. "Hi!" Simon stood up and gave her a hug. I craned my head to look at who it was, and my mouth fell open.

"Isabelle Lightwood?" I asked in disbelief.

She grinned and flicked her long perfect pretty black hair over her perfect beautiful shoulder. "The one and only."

"You're his girlfriend?" I asked incredulously.

"Umm….yeah?" I looked between the two of them, hoping for an explanation at how my dorky best friend was dating one of the most popular girls in school. And she's not even popular for begin a slut. She's just amazingly clever and pretty, and everyone loves her and she is also the sister of Alec Lightwood and Jace Herondale.

"I know it's a bit of a surprise…" Simon cautioned.

"Surprise?" I added, my eyebrows pointing toward the sky.

"Yeah. But it turns out we have loads in common." He said anxiously. I know he was waiting for the BFF stamp of approval.

"So long as you don't start finishing each other's sentences." I smiled at her, and she smiled back. She seemed genuinely happy that I was ok with this.

"Clarissa, right?" Isabelle checked.

"Clary." Simon hastily corrected. He knew how mad I got when anyone called me Clarissa.

"Clare Bear!" Isabella laughed.

"No way."

"C'mon."

"Nope."

"Please."

"Not a chance in hell."

"Fairy Clary?"

"Do I look like a pixie to you?" I asked, laughing hysterically.

"You've got the height for it." Simon muttered into his food. I noticed that Isabelle was eating the same as me, huh, I guess she's not the only one on a diet. We spend the majority of lunch breaking laughing at each other and I watched the way Simon looked at Izzy: like she's the only girl in the world.

"Simon Lewis? Izzy, seriously?" I turned around to see Izzy's brothers behind me. Alec, the one who just spoke, is pointing at my best friend.

"Problem?" Izzy said imperiously.

"Yeah, have you heard of _social suicide_?" Jace Herondale says bluntly. His blond hair brushes his shoulder, and liquid gold eyes sparkle.

"And have you heard of _shut the hell up?_" Izzy asks angrily.

I can see that Isabelle is worried to stand up to her brothers, and by now my temper is on fire. "What's wrong?" I ask furiously. The two gorgeous guys turn to look at me, and I can feel their golden and turquoise eyes take in my red hair and enflamed cheeks. "He's a much nicer than either of you two douches. Can't you just go bother someone else - She's your sister, she's allowed a love life!"

They stare in disbelief, then Jace speaks up. "Look, Pippi, as our sister, we're allowed to tell her what we want."

By now Isabelle had recovered and was furious. "Then I'm allowed to tell you what I want! What the hell are you doing sleeping with Aline or Seelie whilst dating Kaelie? "

Jace's face darkened with anger. "Isabelle, not here." He hissed.

"Oh, and Alec, do our parents know you're gay yet? No, because you're scared at what they think. You care more about their reaction that the love of your boyfriend! Jesus, get the hell out of my way." she cried as she pushed passed them to go towards the toilets. Simon tried to follow her, but Jace caught hold of his arm.

"Dont' you dare touch our sister." Jace appeared to have got his mojo back. I stood up, and pushed Jace off him.

"Touch him, and I swear I will make you pay." I know it sounded cheesy, but my mind was blinded by anger.

"What will you do? Get your stepfather to hit us?" Jace says. Simon gasped, and even Alec looked a little worried.

"No, no I won't." I said sweetly, he turned to face me a little bit more, so I got a view of his perfect face. My hand shot across his cheek, leaving an angry red mark there. He cradled his face in his hands, and glared at me.

"What the fuck?" He yelled.

"Stay out of my business, and away from my friends" I hissed and tugged Simon towards the direction Isabelle went.

* * *

**There we go! Do you like it? **


	3. I'm Sorry

**Hiya everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a double of days - I was on holiday in Cardiff. Thank you to all the reviewers, seeing them makes me so happy, even when I'm being grumpy! Sooo…this chapter Clary is gonna spend some more time with Jace, and I'll do a couple of Jace POV. R&amp;R**

_Jace POV_

The entire cafeteria was staring at me, and at what my reaction would be. I was staring in shock at the direction the sassy red pixie ran off in. The pain clouded my vision, but the shame made me more alert. I couldn't look weak, not in front of all these people. Alec looked worried, but at the same time irritated. We are the closest brothers can be, ever since my parents died. His parents took me in because they were my godparents, and Mama and Dad's closest friends. We were best mates, and we even shared a room for five years, but then I swore I couldn't deal with his mood swings.

"What the fucking hell was that?" I yelled, chuckling. Everyone laughed and it suddenly became something that I had dealt with. I grinned and clapped Alec's shoulder. "It's fine, we'll deal with Princess Isabelle later." I used her childhood nickname, knowing other people would tease her about it later. I did feel a little bit bad, but she deserved it. She had to protect her reputation, and Simon Lewis would drag her down, and by dragging her down, he would drag us down.

"I dunno. What a little bitch." Alec said. Magnus, his glittery boyfriend, walked over and frowned at us.

"Really, Alexander?" He said. I liked him when he acted like this; bluntly told us we were being assholes.

"Well…she slapped Jace." Alec looked uncomfortable under the withering gaze of his boyfriend.

"Because he was being a dickhead! Izzy has never commented on your choice of girlfriends, and why the hell haven't you told your parents about us?"

"I...I've been busy."

"Oh really?" he spat. Magnus spun off in a whirl of glitter.

"Magnus!" Alec called, and followed him desperately.

Kaelie and Aline turned on me, and began shouting. "Jace! You are my boyfriend-"

"Boyfriend? He's sleeping with me!" Aline cut in, laughing.

"That's cause you're a slut."

"Sorry? What number are you on now? Fifteen?"

Kaelie turned red and crossed her arms. "Jace." She said angrily. "We. Need. To. Talk"

"Good point." I smirked. "We're over."

"What? No, I'm breaking up with you."

"Well…that's tough because I did just break up with you." I point out.

She stamped her foot. "No. You cheated on me!"

"Yeah, because you were boring me." I knew what I was saying was over the line, but my reputation counted more than her. They had to see that I didn't care about anything I said, or any of my girlfriends.

"I can't believe this!" She cried. She too ran off, and left a path of cheap perfume and tears.

* * *

_Clary POV_

I was banging on the door of the girl's loos, trying to get Isabelle to open up. "Izzy, please." I begged. My mind was reeling at the fact I slapped Jace Herondale.

"Clary, just go away." She whispered.

"Not happening. You're my best friend's girlfriend, and my friend."

"What happened after I left?"

"Ah…well…Jace said some bad stuff to Simon so I kind of slapped him?"

The door snapped open, and Izzy stood there, her face a mask of shock. "You slapped him?"

I sagged against the sinks and nodded. "Yeah."

She started laughing hysterically. "His. Face!" She said between laughs. I realised how funny the thing really was, so I started laughing. In the end we were rolling on the floor, tears streaming down our faces. Her black hair was shaking out of its plait, and her eyeliner ran down her face like soot.

"Izzy, why do you let him act like that?" I asked, and we both knew who we were talking about.

She sighed and leaned against the wall. "I don't know. 'Cause in the end, I know that he needs me. And that he's seen some awful things in his life, and they've affected the way he is."

I nod. "This might be too personal to answer, but what has he seen?" I'm curious at what the infamous Jace Herondale has been through.

"His parents got shot in front of him when he was ten." she says bluntly.

I gasp. "Oh my God. I'm so sorry, Jesus." I can just picture a terrified Jace watching his parents fall to the floor, and a gunshot cutting through his life.

"It's alright. He knows that he needs to forgive the people that did it, because they were insane. But I often hear him wake up shouting at night, and screaming 'No! Don't hurt them!' I know that he hasn't forgiven himself for it." I hug her, and she smiles at me. "But I promise not to let them do that to be okay, or Simon."

"Cool."

* * *

_Alec POV_

"Magnus. Stop, please." I said, sighing. He was standing in front of his locker, angrily undoing the lock. His spiky hair was littered with shiny glitter that made my brain hurt.

"Alec, I'm so sick of this! Of your need to be horrible to anyone who tells you how you really are! Are you scared to admit that your hunger for popularity makes you a monster?" He said. I was so scared of what he was about to say that I couldn't say anything myself. "Alec…" He said more softly.

"Yes?" I whispered. He reached out to brush my cheek, and I leaned into him.

"If you do something like this again…I don't want to think what I'll do." His eyes bore into mine, and I knew that I looked terrified out of my wits.

I sighed in relief. "Ok."

"Ok? I'm giving you a lot more lee-way than most boyfriends would."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"That's alright, darling." He sighed.

"You know I love you right?" I asked.

"Yes, I love you too." He smiled at me. I leaned into kiss him, and felt him grin against my lips.

* * *

_Jace POV_

I lay on the couch, texting Aline.

**hey bby - Jace**

**heya - Aline**

**how r u - Jace**

**amzing we can b together - Aline**

I groaned. This was going to be tough. I didn't really want to date Aline either. To be honest, I didn't want to date anyone, I just wanted to have no-strings-attached relationships.

**Jace? - Aline**

**sory i'm here - Jace**

**soo…can i come over ton8 - Aline**

**um…y not? - Jace**

**gr8 c u then - Aline**

**c u - Jace**

**x - Aline**

I put my phone on the table, and walked into the kitchen. After rooting into the fridge, I found some pizza slices. I gulped them down in three bites, and looked around for something else. I heard someone walk into the kitchen, so I turned around to greet them. It was Isabelle.

"Hey Iz." I said, not looking her in the eyes.

She made a noise like a growl of a bear. "Jace."

"Um…sorry about lunch." I said cheerfully. "No hard feelings?"

"Hard feelings?" She said in disbelief. "Jace, you embarrassed me in front of everyone!"

"Well…don't date Lewis then." I said simply. It made sense in my head.

Her mouth dropped open and she leaned not the counter. "You have no right to tell me who to date." I hissed.

"Says who?"

"Jace, I swear if you act like shit to me, I'm going to get angry." She crossed her arms and glared at me.

"Iz, you know what I'm like."

"That doesn't give you an excuse! You need to change."

"Easier said than done." I muttered.

"For my sake. Jace, you can't act like this in the real world. People won't like it, and you'll get hurt. I don't want to see that happen." She said, glancing at me hopefully.

"I'll try."

"Thanks, Jace." She leaned into me, and we hugged pitifully, both knowing that I would do no such thing. "Soo…would you mind if I invited a friend over?"

"What friend?" I said sharply.

"It's alright, it's not Simon." I breathed out. I couldn't deal with him today. "It's Clary." Well shit.

"Do you have to?" She nodded. "You've already invited her haven't you." She nodded. "She's already here isn't she." She nodded. I wanted to pull every one of her black hairs out one by one, but instead I painted a grimace onto my face. "No problem."

Clary edged in nervously, I could tell she was terrified. "Hi." Why was she scared? I'm the one she slapped!

"Hello. Great to see you again, I was so missing your company." Isabelle shot me a look as if to say _One word more and you will find yourself locked in a closet._

_"_Yep…bye." They headed upstairs, and I was left looking in the direction of the mysterious red head.

* * *

**Sorry, I'll do the second part of this tomorrow! See ya xxx R&amp;R**


	4. Teasing

**Thank you so much to the reviewers! You guys are all amazing and I am giving you an internet cookie/doughnut/whatever you like to eat! Thank you to everyone who reads this stuff - it makes me really happy! I'm just finishing my half term (i know, weird) so I maybe won't have as much time to update. Please tell me how you think it's going…tell me anything. Your cat's name…your geography homework…how awful your life is. Whether or not I'll care about it is a completely different matter. I'm sorry i'm so cynical. Have fun with this chapter! **

_Clary POV_

Izzy was sleeping soundly, making adorable little snoring sounds. Unfortunately for me, her leg was draped across my stomach, so I couldn't move. Every time I tried to push her off me, she jerked and nearly woke up. In the end I managed to ease my way out, and stretched my aching limbs. After hunting for my jacket, I padded downstairs still wary of waking the dormant beauty. I found myself in the kitchen, and started looking for some sweet snacks. In the fridge were several containers labelled: _Hodges DO NOT EAT_. I shook my head and looked in the freezer. I hit the jackpot; there was a tub of chocolate ice cream. I found a spoon and started digging in.

"Hungry?" A bored voice said. I whipped around and saw Jace leaning against the door frame, in a pair of jeans. Just a pair of jeans. My eyes couldn't help but take in the muscles in his tanned chest. The corners of his mouth lifted slightly, and his eyes sparkled in amusement.

I coughed. "Um…yeah." I could feel a blush rising into my cheeks, and took another scoop of ice-cream.

"Double dipping? Ew."

"Oh get over yourself." I snapped.

He grinned and crossed his arms. "Where's Isabelle?"

"Uh, she's asleep." To me, I sounded all awkward and clumsy. "I wanted to find something to eat."

"So you digged into _my _ice cream supply? Without _my _permission" He stared straight at me.

"It's hardly yours, is it?" I could feel my temper coming up again. "It's your families, and as a friend of your sister, I think I'm allowed some."

"Someone's getting a little bit embarrassed, are we?" He teased me.

I glared at him and resisted the urge to stamp my foot. "What do I have to be embarrassed about, you prick?"

"You slapped me at lunch."

"You deserved it." I said shortly.

"How? I told your pathetic friend to stay away from my out-of-his-league sister."

"Careful." I was driven to say. By now we were facing each other, glaring into their eyes.

"Of what? Will you get weasel-face to come and beat me up?" He taunted.

I slapped him again. And again. In fact, I slapped him three times. By the time I was finished, there was a mark on his cheek. He stared at me in disbelief. "What the fuck did I do this time?"

"You are a disgusting, obnoxious asshat, and I never want to see you again!" I spat at his feet.

He reacted in the most surprising way possible. Suddenly I felt his lips jam against mine, and they were hard and wanting. I felt myself melt into his body, and kiss him back. His lips parted mine and slid his tongue into my mouth. Usually I would real back, but I was so intoxicated I didn't care. And as quickly as he came at me, he was gone. "I think you do want me to be around you, hmm?" He whispered into my ear.

I shivered, and he was gone. I was left touching my lips and gazing longingly in his direction. _Snap out of it!_

* * *

_Jace POV_

I feel weirdly triumphant as I walk up the stairs to my room. At the same time I remembered the way her body fit perfectly with mine, and the feeling of her hands in my hair and the way I loved it. Huh, I need to see Aline. She's meant to be coming over in an hour so I grab my phone and listen to some music. Jay-Z comes on, and I glance at the pile of books that I should be doing my homework in. In English we have to do an essay on whether or not Duncan was a good king, but I can't be bothered.

My phone tings, so I reach to get it.

**cant come over. sowy, busy. c u tomorrow xxxxxxxx - Aline**

I glare at my phone, and feel suspicion rise up. 8 kisses? That's obsessive, and also guilty. And busy? Aline hasn't done her homework since she was in second grade. She would never...cheat on me, would she? No, I'm Jace freaking Herondale. No one makes me look like an idiot.

But I'll wait, and I won't dump her yet. Not quite.

_You should find someone you really care about._

WTF? My subconscious is weird.

* * *

**Sorry this was short, I need to go to lunch, but I will try and update soon. R&amp;R!**


	5. Be Careful

**Hello to you lovely readers! I will do stuff like replying to reviews at the end...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TID or TMI. I do not own the characters or places as they belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

_Clary POV_

In the morning I curled into a ball and smiled to myself. The alarm kept ringing so I reached to turn it off. Instead of encountering the cold plastic I felt a warm body next to me. My eyes snapped open and I looked over to see who was disturbing my sleep. I saw a beautiful girl with long black hair sweeping past her shoulders. I sighed in relief _Oh thank God, _I thought as I remembered last nights events _just Isabelle_. She stirred a little and her long eyelashes fluttered. She stretched her arms out, and her mouth twisted into a smile.

"Clary?" She whispered. "Clary, are you awake?" I quickly shut my eyes and pretended to be asleep. She nudged me with the tip of her finger.

"Uhh…go away…sleeping…" I complained.

She giggled and sang in her soprano voice "Cu-lary! Wake uuuppp!"

I rolled my eyes. "Hello Iz."

"Hello little Miss Sunshine" She teased. I swung my legs over the side of her plush king-sized bed. I took a good look at her room, and noticed that though the walls were black, there were tasteful splodges of gold. There was a huge dressing table, with perfume and glitter spilling over it. There was a feather boa wound around the legs, and various wash bags littered around.

" .Mornings." I groaned.

"It's a Saturday! Hip Hip hooray!" Her voice washed over me and I stood up. My legs ached so I tried walking a little bit. It seemed to work, so I found my tank top and jeans. I yanked a brush through my hair and put a little bit of mascara on. When I looked behind, I could see Isabelle looking beautiful in a sundress. Her glossy hair was twisted into a knot.

"Can we eat now?" I said grumpily.

"Sure."

I followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen. Thoughts came flooding back to me: kissing Jace; gasping for breath; his hand on my back; his grin as he left me, making me look like a fool. She hunted out a box of cereal and a jug of milk. I filled a bowl half up with the cereal and milk and began shoving it into my mouth, looking very unladylike.

Someone cleared their throat. I knew who it was before looking up, and I could feel my cheeks reddening. _Please don't be him…please don't be him. _I chanced a glance up and my worst nightmare was answered. Jace was staring at me with a smirk on his face. Izzy was looking in-between us with a little frown on her forehead. "Morning." he purred.

"Good morning Jace." Izzy rolled her eyes and looked hard at me. "What are your plans for today?"

"Oh, I was just hoping to stay around here, y'know?" He looked at me and grinned, knowing what emotional turmoil I was. "So long as you and Clary don't mind." His voice sent a shiver down my spine. Idiot.

"Well, yes." His eyebrows shot up to his brow line. No one told Jace Herondale what to do, not even his beloved adopted sister. "Me and Clary were hoping to uh, have a girly day." I was confused. Girly day? Izzy shot me a look to say _don't say anything_. "Weren't we Clary?" She said, smiling sweetly.

"Um…yes." I mumbled.

"Well, then. Don't bother us." And she flounced off the stairs, with me feeling very puzzled.

* * *

Three hours. Three hours later, three hours of nail-painting, hair curling and gossiping. By ten minutes in I was willing a gun to appear out of the air and shoot me. My nails were a glossy pink, my hair falling in soft waves and my lips were layered with gloss. Uh, I looked like some 21 year old who is going out to a club. She squeezed me into a tight black dress that looked as if it was a shirt on Isabelle. I had knee-high boots and fish-net tights. Over the low-cut dress was a leather jacket that made me feel like I was hared as nails. She looked wonderful, naturally.

"What are we doing, Iz?" I asked.

"Let's do a fashion show!" Oh God.

* * *

I was walking down the 'catwalk' and Izzy was yelling at me.

"Clary! You've got to sway your hips!"

Uh, how about no? I carried on plodding forward on the table.

"Clarissa Fray! Do it now or else I will tell Simon that you think he's a nerd."

I looked hard at her, and she stared right back. _Fine_ I thought angrily _You want sway, I'll give you sway. _I sway my hips and put my hand on my waist. When I get to the end, I lean on one leg and bend another. I turn around and throw a smile over my shoulder, whilst flicking my hair.

I do another lap of it, and see Jace standing the doorway, staring at me in surprise. I decide to get pay back. I put my hands in my hair and rolled my hips. I smiled at him, enjoying his reaction. His Adam's apple bobbed, and I could see him swallow slowly. His eyes danced, and I realised he had never seen me show this much flesh before. He quickly raced up the stairs, and Isabelle's head snapped to see where he was going. She saw his panting breath, and my red face.

She shook her head and beckoned me down. When I was seated on a chair, she began: "Clary." Her brown eyes looked at my green ones and she shook her head sadly. "I see how you look at Jace."

I swallowed. "You do?"

"Yes, and I'm worried."

"Why?" I said nervously whilst playing with my hair.

"Because he will break your heart." She enunciated every word. "He will make you think you're special, and then chuck you in the gutter like you're a piece of crap. I've seen it so many times and I don't want you to end up like that." She said softly.

I don't know why, but I'm disappointed. I knew I was being stupid, but I had thought for a moment that I actually had a chance with him. Maybe he would spontaneously fall in love with me, and forget popularity for one freaking moment. But in the back of my mind, I did know that he was a jerk. I knew it, and I knew that I could not change him. I knew that just because I slapped him, and just because he kissed me, I was just the same to him as Kaelie. And I always will be. "I know." I whispered.

"And I don't want you to get hurt."

"Iz, he's a douche. I promise you to not to enter any relationship with your brother." Well…almost.

* * *

**Soooo! Do you like it? **

**BTW, I toned the language** **down.**

**Also, I need to tell you guys about updating. I'm really really sorry, but I'm only going to be able to update at the weekends. I'm sorry, but I'm really really busy. So tough. **

**I'm sorry I'm really tired, **

**xxx**


	6. Hahaha

**Ok, I'm going to try and make Clary's feelings more clear in this update! xxx**

**Songs: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series or The Infernal Devices series. They belong to Cassandra Clare. **

_Clary POV_

_Oh God_ I thought in anguish _I have to face Jace today…and Papa!_ I had completely forgotten about my father, and the problems he posed. I can't wait to see how badly he fails in his modern languages lessons. I don't hate him like I hate Luke, but he left me when I really needed him. I was vulnerable, and if he had been there for me I might have done better. I wouldn't have to cover up the bruises and cuts I get. I wouldn't have to push everyone out.

I stood at my locker chatting to Izzy. My Mom had driven me to school in her battered second-hand car whilst nagging me about _clean your room, brush your hair and above all DO NOT TALK TO YOUR FATHER_. The principal had made the mistake of telling her about Papa's new position at the school, and she had drowned her sorrows in a bottle of vodka.

"…Clary? What do you think? Should Jace date Aline, or Kaelie of Seelie?"

"Jace?" My heart sped up. "What about him?"

"He's kissing Aline, can't you see?" I followed her finger to see him shoving his tongue down the plastic barbie's throat. My heart twisted, and then I could feel my eyes squinting in anger. "Clary, calm down!" She was gazing at me frantically, and I realised I had clenched my fists in anger.

"Yeah, it's fine." I said casually, and we started walking down in the opposite direction, passing him.

Suddenly I could feel a light pressure on my shoulder. It was Jace. I glared up at him. "Hey Fray." He smiled at me."That was some good modelling yesterday." He whispered.

I could feel my face going red, but I refused to back down. "I'm sure you liked it." and I put my hand on my waist.

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes…you don't need to worry about that."

I leaned forward "I wasn't going to." I said softly into his ear. He pulled back in surprise.

"Oh?"

"I'm sure some other girls would give you a lap dance."

He smirked and nodded. "Yeah, I have one weekly." He said sarcastically. I could still feel his hand on my shoulder, but I shook it off.

"See you around."

"Um, yeah." I felt an odd sense of victory. I was still angry with him, but I had gotten a little payback.

* * *

_Jace POV_

Damn her. God damn her to hell. I now need to answer a ton of questions as to why I was talking to a girl who slapped me. Uh, I'm going to have to act like a douche…again. And Alec has warned me that Magnus is nearing the end of his tether.

"But Jace, honey, I don't understand." Aline whined. She has a very annoying voice.

"Well try, can't you?" I snapped. "She's my sister's best friend. What am I supposed to do? Ignore her?" I wasn't wrong - I could see the way Izzy looked at Clary, and how close they already were. There was something stubborn about both of them. It made them…formidable.

"No…but…" She was still annoyed, and I think I knew why.

"Aww? Jealous are you?" I teased viciously.

"No." She said quickly. "What's to be jealous of?"

_Oh, a billion things_. "I don't know, she isn't a complete slut?" She glared at me and whisked off, shaking her hips seductively. I didn't know what was the matter with me, girls have no more interest for me. There was only one who made me wonder what it would be like to kiss her…but she was totally off limits. In fact, Isabelle had spoken to me about it. She implied castrating me if I went any where near her.

* * *

In class, I sat near Clary but not so close as to arouse suspicion. It was French, and I could see her eyes panicking. Her father walked in wearing an expensive suit and tie. His pale hair was glinting, and his black eyes were sparkling.

"So, class, I am Mr Morgernstern." I noticed that Clary didn't use his surname; probably to do with her mother. She didn't resemble him at all, which was weird. "I am your new French teacher." He smiled, showing little pointy teeth. "I understand that you have been taught only the bare minimals in this subject?" There was a chorus of snorts and _yeah_s. "First, class, I would like to announce that we will be doing a _bal masque_."_  
_

Everyone looked confused. Mr Morgenstern was smirking and looking directly at Clary. She was glaring back at him. "Who knows what it is?" There were a few guesses, but in the end Clary reluctantly put her hand up. "Clary."

"It's a masquerade ball." No one understood. "A party where everyone wears masks, and you're not meant to reveal your identity." She looked so grumpy. I guess she's a reclusive.

* * *

_Clary POV_

No, please no. I hate dancing and dressing up and other people looking at me. Uhhhh…and Izzy! I could see Jace looking at me. God knows what he's thinking.

"Clary! Est-ce que tu écoutais?"

"Oui Monsieur. Pardonnez-moi. J'étais en train de penser."

"About what, Clary?"

"When will this be?"

"_Vendredi_." Friday! That's only three days away…oh god...

* * *

**Next Chapter is the ball!**

**Ok, I just felt like doing this one. xxx**


	7. The Ball

_Clary POV_

I am standing, in Isabelle's bedroom, wearing a sheer lacy black nightgown. Izzy is twirling round me, wafting hair-straighteners around. She was muttering various obscenities: "more eyeliner." "green eyeshadow….but it can't be bright green obviously." "pink…no red lipstick, that'll make the boys stand up." "ridiculous hair…so curly. uh."

I hazard a question. "Um…Iz…what are you saying?"

"Nothing, nothing!" she chirped. I sighed heavily.

Several winces, burns and jabs later, I'm being forced to spin around. She has forced me into a cute black strapless dress, that stops mid-thigh, and has wrapped a slim green belt with studs around my waist. My hair is twisted into an elegant french knot, with a few strands escaping to frame my face. She hasn't overdone my makeup, just a little eyeshadow that brings out my eyes, a little black eyeliner and obviously some mascara to change my red eyelashes to midnight black ones. She opted out of lipstick, and chose lip gloss instead. She even coerced me into wearing heels.

I am wearing a black mask, which is edged with green lace and has several semi-precious jewels scattered around. Izzy bought it for me, knowing that I couldn't afford one myself. She can be remarkably considerate at times.

Isabelle herself looks stunning. She's wearing a white maxi dress, with her hair falling down her back. She has pale foundation and a lot of black eyeliner on.

"Iz?"

"Mmm?" She's still arranging her hair.

"Thank you." I whisper. "I look much better than usual."

"No problem; I love make overs!" Typical Izzy.

* * *

_Jace POV_

This party is so boring. There's no alcohol whatsoever and all the girls keep asking me to dance. I really couldn't be bothered. Their type of dancing is prancing about the place, looking as if they are high or something.

"Hey Jace," Aline sidles up to me, fluttering her mascara-caked eyelashes, "Wanna dance?"

"No, not really."

She pouts her lips. "But Jace…" She whines.

"What?" I snap, thinking the worst of her.

"You promised."

"When did I do that?" I mentally curse myself. Damn my flirting abilities.

"We were texting each other…and you said that we could be together."

"What? No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did." She said through gritted teeth. She could tell where this was going.

"Nope." I pop the _p_.

"Jace….so help me I will…"

I snort "What will you do?"

"This." She stamps on my feet hard. With stilettos. I swear, and glare at her. She flounces off. Uh, two girls in a week.

I'm gazing around idly, not really sure what I'm doing, and catch a glimpse of a beautiful girl. I'm wearing a mask, but hers is covering her entire face. It's edged with green lace, and has semi-precious black jewels engraved into it. She was absolutely stunning, but I couldn't tell who she was. It seemed silly really, but I couldn't even tell what colour her hair was because she was half-cloaked by shadows.

Naturally, I start walking towards her, but she is already talking to someone. A boy. I feel my temper rising: how dare someone talk to someone who is so clearly out of their league? I can only see a mop of brown hair on the back of his head. She is smiling, laughing even, and her white teeth glitter in the darkness. I can see him now, and I am shocked. _Sebastian Verlac?_ Really? I don't think beautiful is his type.

"Please tell me…" He's whispering.

"No!" She laughs, holding a finger to her lips. "It's a masquerade ball! No one is meant to know who I am."

"Ah…but I'm not a nobody….I'm a somebody."

I snort, and they turn to look at me. I see the girl's eyebrows shoot up, and then her eyes squint into a death glare. I wonder what I could've done to offend her. "Somebody?"

"Herondale. What do you want?"

"Oh, just thinking what _you're _doing here. This doesn't seem your scene. More like clubs." He sneers at me. I could feel my blood pounding, but I kept on keeping my face cool. The girl was looking between the two of us, with a slightly playful smirk on, and with one eyebrow raised.

"More mine that yours. Who was your last girlfriend? Oh yeah...someone you met when you were wasted," I taunt him. "Then she broke up with you the next day. Boo hoo."

The girl seemed to have had enough. "Nice as it is seeing you two make a show of your masculinity, I really want a dance. Can't stay in the corners all night!" Her eyes sparkle and I know that she is looking straight at me.

"Sure..." Seb trails off. I know he doesn't want to dance with her.

"I would be honoured, my lady." She smiles triumphantly.

"Wonderful."

* * *

_Clary POV - From when Jace approaches her_

I can see him as soon as he emerges from the crowd. His golden hair and lean frame is obviously the most gorgeous in the room. Jace fancies himself a mysterious lover….so I decide to play along. Sebastian blocks my view of him, and I am face to face with a hot, but jerkish guy who I don't want to be face to face with.

"Um, hi." I say awkwardly.

"Hi, gorgeous." He takes a step closer, and I look over his shoulder to see a stunned Jace.

"Hiiiiiii." I breathed, playing along.

"So which lovely girl are you?"

I laugh, but gag inside. If he knew me, I would just be a fly on his windshield. "Nuh-uh."

"Please tell me…" He whispered. I can smell his breath. Blood, ugh.

"No!" I laugh, holding a finger to my lips. I can only just make my way to smile at him. He disgusts me. "It's a masquerade ball! No one is meant to know who I am."

"Ah…but I'm not a nobody….I'm a somebody." What an egotistical idiot! No wonder no one likes him.

Jace snorts, and I feel my heart pound. Damn what Izzy made me promise. I look at him like he is a knight in shining armour. But a memory is creeping back…the memory of him kissing me, and then leaving me. Oh no, I will not let him be the better of me. "Somebody?" He snorts.

"Herondale. What do you want?" He looks so jealous, it makes me want to smirk.

"Oh, just thinking what _you're _doing here. This doesn't seem your scene. More like clubs." He does have an acid tongue, that's for sure. I raise my eyebrow and stare directly at him; he looks back at me in surprise.

"More mine that yours. Who was your last girlfriend? Oh yeah...someone you met when you were wasted. Then she broke up with you the next day. Boo hoo."

Even that is taking it a little bit too far, in my opinion. "Nice as it is seeing you two make a show of your masculinity, I really want a dance. Can't stay in the corners all night!" I look straight at Jace, and feel excitement bubble up.

"Sure..." Seb trails off. I know he doesn't want to dance. I know exactly what he wants.

"I would be honoured, my lady." Jace picks up on my jist.

"Wonderful." I smile.

He leads me onto the dance floor, and I see Seb looking disappointed. A song comes on: _Dance with me _by Olly Murs. Perfect. We sway, him holding my hips loosely for a few minutes until he leans into me. "So did I save you?"

"What?"

"Well…you didn't look to happy about Seb."

"How would you know that?" I shoot back. He looks shocked and I have to remember that he doesn't know who I am. I have to keep control of my temper.

"You facial expression, maybe?"

"Oh I don't know. I always appreciate a pretty face."

"Well then I suppose you must love me." God he's arrogant.

"Mmm…not really getting that vibe."

"Oh?"

"Getting more of a _you're a complete asshole_." **  
**

"I don't agree."

"What a surprise."

"I can't think what I've done to offend you."

"Have you considered my identity?"

"Only a thousand times."

"Have you considered you have offended me?"

"I would never offend someone as pretty as you." _WTF? _Oh wow.

"Clearly you have."

"Please tell what I have done so that I can apologise."

"The same thing you've done to every girl in this school." Ugh, I can already see where this is going.

"Kiss them?"

_Yes_. "Not every girl is prey to your charm."

Suddenly he steers me into a corner. He presses me against the wall and breaths into my face. It smells of apples. "You're definitely prey to mine." He leans in and presses his lips tot mine. I don't know whether to kiss back or push him away. My pride answers for me.

"Get the hell away from me. I'm not one of your sluts like Aline or Kaelie." He looks furious. I don't care. I will not let him get the better of me.

"Hey!"

"I hate you. I hate you so much. Take your hands off me." He lets me go, and I walk away, slowly feeling the anger drain from my body and the hurt set in.

* * *

**I'm so so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy and ill. I hope you like this, I'm sorry if you're disappointed with Clary's reaction. I wasn't sure which way to go….**

** Bye!**


	8. Family Problems

**Hi Guys! I might be able to do a couple more updates this weekend, but I guess we'll see. I really hope you enjoy this chapter - I'm trying to make Clary hold out a bit more…and Jace not fall directly into her arms. Thank you to the wonderful wonderful reviewers! Shout outs to:**

**lindsayhooker**

**FailedGuardiansoftheParadox**

**firequeen8569**

**Love you guys! Thank you to all the other reviewers as well! xxx**

* * *

_Jace POV_

I am left looking on at this mysterious girl, who just rejected my kiss. I hastily check to see if anyone say this embarrassing moment, and am relieved to see that no one is acting any differently. I don't understand who she is. She could be any one of the many girls in the school, but there was something different. I had offended her, but I don't know why. Quickly Seelie sidles up to me and tugs me into a corner, and starts sucking my face off. Naturally, I don't object. She's hot.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

I find that I am spending more time thinking about this girl. The only way I can take my mind off it is to be with other girls. Even then I feel weirdly guilty. And I have never felt guilty for paying attention to my fangirls. Never. Not for any girl, least of all one who I don't know the identity of and hates me. Alec is mooching around, split between popularity and the love of his life.

Izzy is spending even more time with Simon, and I can't stand the looks he gives me. Ever since the lunch hall scene, he thinks that I want to control Izzy. Either way, we ignore each other and when Iz drags up conversation and then it's just monosyllabic.

Aline arrived at school the night after the Spring Fling with red eyes and a glare to kill, and Seelie took up the opportunity to make it look like we were dating. I don't know how all these girls do it; they jump to the conclusion that I have agreed to date them, even when I haven't consented. It annoys me, and then they presume to get angry when I point out the inevitable fact that we're not dating.

Clary walks around the corridor as if she has the weight of the world on her shoulders. There are rumours going around about her family; mostly concerning her brother Jonathan, who used to be in the year above, but was expelled for dealing drugs. I knew him a little bit; he was on the soccer team with me and we said hi when we saw each other. I haven't seen him for a year though because his mother kept him shut indoors where no one could see how off-the-rails he's gone.

Clary's father is still teaching French, but no one is really interested. After the Spring Fling he hasn't come up with any more fun ideas so we just mess around and chat whilst he talks in rapid french to his daughter. She always ignores him for a while, but then bursts into a torrent of angry words that fling across the classroom.

As for myself...I'm generally getting about two detentions a week, and instead of doing homework I have to practice for soccer. Teachers despair over me, but my friends just think I'm cooler than ever. At home Mayrse, my adoptive mother, rants to me about the importance of education. I try and please her, because I know that she's going through a tough time. My father Robert is spending less time at home and more at work and when he is around he rarely talks to any of us. Just sits in his office and stares at his computer screen.

So, at 8pm after practice I let myself into the house with my key and walk into the kitchen. Izzy is sitting there in deep conversation with Mom, looking shocked and as if she wants to vomit. "Mom? Iz?" I say softly. Mom whips around and as soon as she sees me she looks terrified. "What's up?" I take a seat in one of the spinny chairs opposite Izzy, and next to my nervous mother.

"Jace...I have some news that you won't like to hear."

My imagination immediately sets alight and I think of situation after situation that lead to horrible circumstances. "Oh?"

"Your father is moving out." She looks so old in that one second, that I wrap my arms around her and try to hold her together, wishing it was my family. She takes a deep breath and swallows. "He said...he said that he has been seeing another woman for a long time and that he...he...he needs to get away from..." Silent tears slip down her face, adn I try not to crush her body whilst I feel anger pulsing through me.

"Where is he now, Mom?" I say, trying to regulate my voice.

"Jace...don't do anything you'll be angry about later."

"I'm going to be angry if I don't do something now."

"There's nothing that can be done." I look at Izzy, and see my grim determination reflected in her face.

"On the contrary, we can beat the hell out of him." I growl.

She shakes her head, but Izzy speaks up for the first time. "Mommy, I promise that I'll stop Jace from really hurting him. If it gets serious, we'll stop. We just want to talk. Tie things up and say our goodbyes." Clever Izzy. She can keep her emotions under control so much better than me.

"Alright. I just don't care any more." And sighs pitifully. "He's in the library."

We leave the room and go quickly to the room that I know so well. I used to spend my childhood curling in odd positions whilst reading books and comics. Now when I look at it, I realise I will never think the same of it again. Robert will ruin this perfect memory, along with all our family. He is bent over his desk, muttering to himself whilst shuffling papers together.

"Robert." I say clearly. He looks up, and a flash of guilt crosses his face. He looks past me to Izzy, and his expression softens a little bit. Though his favourite is Alec, Izzy was always close to him when she was younger; she would insist that he read to her every night, and that they always had to watch movies together. I was just the odd one out.

"Jace." He nods. "Isabelle. What do you want?" His voice sounded to me like shards of ice.

"To beat the-" I start, but Izzy cuts me off.

"Daddy." She walks down the staircase to stand in front of the desk, and looks into his eyes. I drift uneasily behind her. "Daddy, please don't do this."

"Isabelle, you don't understand-"

"No, Dad, you don't. _This_ is your family." She flicks her hair off her shoulders and I see Robert stiffen. He looks down at his papers in a way that makes me want to toss them in the shredder.

"The decision has been made. We agreed last night." He says primly.

"Oh _'we'? _Really, Robert? We all know that you are tearing Mom's heart in two. She has no choice in this." I grit my teeth and glare at him. Never before had I seen how selfish he really was. _  
_

"You're right, Jace. Maryse and I didn't agree anything. Annamarie and I did."

With a feral growl I leap forward and slam my fist into his smug face. He staggers back in shock, and I take the opportunity to land a few more blows to his back, chest and shoulders. He stares up at me in resentment, knowing that with all the training I do he can never beat me in a fight. Isabelle eventually hauls me back with surprising strength, and I stand panting over him.

"He's not worth it." She whispers. I sigh in resignation, but throw him one more dirty look.

"Don't come back. Leave us, go and stay with your precious Annamarie, and leave us be, you bastard." I spit.

He looks sad for a moment, but then a hard look enters his eyes and he says: "With pleasure. You are, and never were a son of mine. Goodbye, Isabelle."

We look at him in disgust, and he stands up and tugs his shirt down, and rakes a hand through his hair. "I hate you." Isabelle says. I, and indeed Robert, are shocked. "Just because I loved you when I was nine, does not cover the disgust I feel for leaving Mom and us. Just because of Max..." She takes a deep breath. "I hope that one day you realise what a mistake it was to leave us, and I hope you bang on the doors of this house. And I will stand there, just outside the door and love every moment of your agony." She finishes and tugs me away.

Robert leaves the next day, without saying goodbye to any of us.

* * *

_One Week Later_

"Jace." Mayrse call me as I head up to bed.

"Hey, Mom."

She still looks worn, as if someone has physically attacked her. "Your cousin is coming over for a week." She takes a breath as if she meant to finish the sentence, but closes her eyes heavily, as if in pain.

"Which cousin?" I can feel treacherous excitement build up in me.

"Will. And he's bringing Jem, and Jem's girlfriend Tessa."

I try to hide the grin that spreads across my face, but eventually I give in. "Really?" She nods, and smiles fondly at me. "This is amazing!"

Will is from my old family. I used to see him religiously every Sunday until I turned ten. When my Dad died of cancer, and I was taken in by his best friends, I managed to keep touch with Will and I still hang out with him. He is the funnest guy to be around, because every he does is so unexpected. His best friend, James, is a little more calm, but the three of us still do the occasional crazy stunt when they come. I have heard some stuff about Tessa, but I've never met her so I'm really excited. I know that Izzy will be over the moon, as she adores Will, but Alec doesn't. As Alec is another best friend of mine, he is often jealous of my close relationship with Will. But I'm too excited to think about that.

* * *

**Yesss! Will Herondale is in town! Whoop Whoop! I love him so much...he's like, my fictional crush! So yeah. Sorry if this chapter is really depressing, but I felt we needed some background on Jace and his family. I hope you enjoy this chapter. xxx**


	9. Will's in Town

**Hello! This is just gonna be an uber short one, as a birthday present to firequeen8569- happy birthday!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TMI OR TID**

Will stood in JFK, with his arms wide open. His dark black hair whipped around his face, and his bright blue eyes were alive with excitement. Beside him stood a lean boy, with grey-brown hair that glinted in the sunlight. James was smiling impishly at his girlfriend, whom Jace eyed curiously. She had thick brown hair that fell in curls to her shoulders. _So this is Tessa..._

"Jace! Dude, we're over here!" Will called to grab his attention.

Jace ran towards them with a big grin on his face. He embraced Will and Jem, and then turned to Tessa. "Hello, Tessa."

"Hello Jace. I've heard a lot about you." She gazed up at him, taking him in.

"Good things?" He said cheekily.

"You wish." Will said and then shoulder-barged him.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Tessa, whatever my douche of a cousin says." Jace awkwardly patted her shoulder.

As they were walking to get a taxi, they chatted animatedly. "So, Jace, have you got a gorgeous girlfriend?" Tessa asked.

Jace considered it for a moment. "Not really…"

Will quickly translated for her, "He only does one-night stands. No strings attached." And flashed a dazzling smile at her. Jace looked between them in confusion. Tessa rolled her eyes, and then reached for Jem's hand. Will looked slightly disappointed for a moment, but put his arm around Jace's shoulders. "I hope any girl you're hooking up with is hot."

"Damn right." Jace said. "Sooo…got a chick? Or do they not have chick's in England?"

"Here come the British jokes….I'll have you know chick's dig a British accent." Jace gave him a look as if to say _Clearly not enough_. "And no, my American friend, I do not have a girlfriend." He looked slightly forlorn.

"How's Charlotte? And Henry? Hell, have you heard from Sophie?" Jace said eagerly, naming old members of their family.

"Charlotte's good, she's pregnant again. Henry is still in a daydream and Sophie sent me a letter saying that they were fine. I don't know why everyone thinks it's such a big thing. She's still a human being, she can marry who she wants. Just 'cause she was our nanny and he's a lord..." Will looked a little bit grumpy for a moment.

Jace looked behind and saw that Jem and Tessa were a little way behind them. "And what about Tessa?"

"Tessa's fine."

"You know what I mean."

"He's my best friend. I think of her like a sister."

"Oh, cut the crap. I do not look at Isabelle like that." Jace shuddered theatrically.

"It's complicated."

"Hell yeah."

"Look, it's tough. She knows how I feel about her, but she's made her decision. Plus…you know because of Jem's illness…" Jem had been diagnosed earlier that year with terminal lung cancer, and was given around half a year to live.

"I know."

"Sooo….are you looking at some girl? Isabelle's best friend or something?" Will changed the subject, but Jace decided to let it go. Jace blushed and shook his head. "No shit! You're hooking up with Izzy's BFF?"

"Not really. I think we're both interested in each other, but Izzy's forbidden me to go anywhere closer than two feet of her."

"Hot?"

"Yeah, but in an interesting way. Not just a leggy blond."

"I need to meet this woman!"

"Yeah, and I need you to help me find out who this mysterious girl is. I met her at a party couple of weeks ago, but she rejected me completely and I'm obsessing over her."

"This is going to be a great stay."

"Yeah." And they grinned at each other mischievously, with Jem and Tessa looking disapprovingly at them like their chaperones.

**There we go! Happy birthday, again, firequeen8569!**

**See ya!**


	10. Truth or Dare

**Happy 10th Chapter! (Ok, I know it's not Christmas...but it's only like five weeks away!) Sooo...ready for some Truth or Dare? I love fanfics with Truth or Dare in them, so this (I'm hoping) will be good. Thank you to the wonderful wonderful wonderful reviewers! 58! Wow! Love you guys! **

**For those of you who think that I own the TMI or TID series despite the fact that on all of the book covers is says: CASSANDRA CLARE ...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, places or ideas or any other proper nouns involved in the TMI or TID series. Happy?**

* * *

_Clary POV_

When I got home last night, I saw Mom in tears. Usually when she does this, I run upstairs and chuck pillows at the wall, but she calls me over.

"Clary?" She sobs. Her red hair, the hair that I share with her, is tangled and a greasy mess. Her eyes are red and blotchy - the usual bright green is swimming in a pool of tears. "Clary, child, come here."

I roll my eyes and edge towards her. "What's up, Mom?"

She flings an arm around me. "Jonathan!" She cries in a raspy voice. My heart immediately sinks. I haven't seen my brother in a while, he's been in rehab mostly.

"Oh...is he ok?"

"He's coming home!"

I'm shocked, and then confused, and then annoyed. "Then why are you crying?"

"Because Luke doesn't want to be here!" Understanding dawned on me. Luke kinda hates Jonathan, because he says that Jon tests his authority. "He says he can't stay herer when Jon's around. What will I do?" She wails. I look at her hard for a moment; I see a woman who made one fatal mistake, and decided to stick by it. In doing so, she made another series of mistakes. Mom should never have betrayed Dad, and she should never have stuck with Luke.

"Jon is your son." I say in a measured voice. "He has more right to live here than Luke." I know that I'm on thin ice, but I do it anyway. "I'm sure Luke can find some hotel to crash in."

"How can you say that, Clarissa? After all he's done for-"

"Don't you dare say us, Mom. You. He's done a lot for you hasn't he? How can you wake every morning and know that by the evening your daughter, your sixteen year old daughter, will be covered in bruises and cuts. Do you remember when he threw me against the glass, Mom? All because I dared to ask him to have some money. Then he refused to take me to CPR, even though I had concussion and was bleeding heavily." She sucks in a breath, and looks helplessly about her. Luke should be home any minute, but I don't care any more.

"Clarissa...I know you don't like him but-"

"Like him?" I screech. "I don't _like_ math homework. I don't _like_ flat lemonade. I _hate_ Luke! See the difference?" **(TMI REFERENCE!)**

"What was that, Clary?" A voice whispered behind me. My heart drops, and I feel panic rise up inside me like a tidal wave. He grabs hold of my hair, and breaths down my neck. "What have I told you about respecting your elders and betters?" I turn around to face him and look at him in disgust.

"What did you expect?" I spit.

"For you to do as I tell you."

"I will do as my father tells me. Mom," I address her, never taking my eyes of his cool grey ones, "I'm moving out."

"What?" I hear her say in disbelief.

Luke's eyebrows go up, as if challenging me to say anything else. "Yeah. I'm moving to Dads."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"He has just as much ownership over me than you do. In fact, he probably has more."

"Why does he have any more than your mother?" Luke asks.

"Because I'm going to his whether you like it or not." And I run upstairs. I lock the door and start packing my bag. Toothbrush, pyjamas, clothes, toiletries, hairbrush and books. My Iphone and Ipod. I hear my mom scratching at the door, whining to let her in. "Go away, Jocelyn."

"Clary, let me in. Please."

"No."

"Please."

"I'm sorry are you getting anything? Do you understand anything I say?"

"I do."

"Then start reacting appropriately."

"You can't go. Your Dad..."

"Yes?"

"He's not safe."

"No, Mom. You're not safe." I leave that night, and she lets me. My mother, who has known me all my life, lets me go.

* * *

_Jace POV_

At school, all the girls are over Will, who is charming as ever. Jem decides to stay at home, 'cause of his illness, and Tessa wants to stay with him. I can tell that she's anxious, but I don't push it. We're sitting in the car, my Mom's driving us home and I broach a new subject.

"Sooo...Izzy's having some friends over later, do you wanna hang out? Alec can bring Magnus and stuff."

"Will this be the allusive Clary? And the annoying Simon?"

"Jesus." I mutter into the window. He grins.

* * *

_After School_

I'm sitting in the living room, on a beanbag, chatting with Will. Izzy knocks on the door and I give him a look as if to say: _don't say anything I wouldn't say_.

Clary walks in last, looking very shy, and very nervous. "Guys, we have some big news."

"You're pregnant!" Will cries. Simon blushes red as a tomato.

"Ew, no. Clary's moved out!"

"Oh." Will looks to the girl in question, and she gets some of her sassiness back.

"None of your business, Brit." He grins back in response.

"Sooo...who wants to play Truth or Dare?"

"Duh." Magnus says. He's curled up on the cough; a little ball of glitter. Alec sits sourly in the corner. Clary sits in front of Izzy's legs, and Simon sits next to Izzy and drapes an arm around her shoulder. I grit my teeth.

"Ok, Jem, Truth or Dare?" Will says playfully

He grins and looks at Tessa. "Truth."

"What base have you got to with Tess?" Will says, eyes sparkling.

Jem glances at Tessa, who rolls her eyes and nods. "Second." He says triumphantly. There was a series of cheers (mainly from the boys) and ahhhhs (mainly from the girls).

Jem turns to Isabelle. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Izzy grins. Typical.

He shoots a knowing look at me and says: "Sit on Simon's lap for the rest of the game." She smiles easily and shuffles over to him. He swallows and puts his arm around her shoulders. I grit my teeth. Again.

Izzy looks over to Magnus. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Magnus says in a measured voice.

"Tell me three things you hate about my _darling_ brother." Alec glares at Izzy, and then his gaze softens to Magnus.

He sighs, and begins. "One. He's obsessed with his popularity. Two. He doesn't pay enough attention to his siblings. Three. He doesn't pay enough attention to me during school." Alec looks pitiful and hunches his shoulders. Magnus rolls his eyes at him and turns to me. "Jacie-poo. Truth or Dare?"

I feel excitement bubble up and give the cockiest grin I could imagine. "Truth." I have nothing to hide, after all.

"If you could date one girl here, who would it be? Notice I say girl - I am totally hotter than all these bitches." **(A/N Perks of Being a Wallflower! Read it if you haven't!)**

I laugh, and think. Who do I have to choose from...Isabelle, totally no!...Tessa, that's just awkward...Clary, Oh hell. "Uhhhhh...Tessa." I can feel my palms get sweaty, and frantically rub them on my jeans. Please please don't look at me Clary. Please don't. I peek out of the corner of my eyes, and she is not looking at me. Weird. She's laughing at Tessa's mortified face.

"I'm honoured and everything but..." She starts.

"Get away from my girlfriend, douche!" Jem finishes. Everyone bursts into laughter.

* * *

_Clary POV_

I did hope, a little bit, that he would say my name. I'm just thankful that he hasn't payed much attention to me, 'cause I'm certain to stutter and he'll work out it was me at the masquerade ball. Will has been eyeing me up a bit, but I think that's only because he's bored. Tessa and Jem seem very sweet together, but I was really sad to hear about his cancer. So young to die. It's Jace's turn to choose, and I see his eyes flick over me. My heart starts beating a little faster, but I will myself to keep a poker face.

"Will."

"Hello, dear cousin." He said in his posh british accent.

"Truth or Dare?" He looks provocatively at Will, and Will stares right back at him. There much be a secret.

"Dare."

"Perfect." He said with pleasure. "I dare you to walk down the street naked." Will raises one eyebrow. "Or do you forfeit?"

"I'm no coward." Will grins. He kicks off his jeans, and his jacket. His polo is cast aside, leaving him in his boxers and showing his (unsurprisingly) muscled chest. It heaves at the moment, and he's looking at us, daring us to challenge him.

I notice that Jace is staring at me anxiously. He must be wondering whose body I prefer, seeing as I've seen both of the Herondales half-naked. I decide, as usual, to annoy him. "Will, honey, how often do you go to the gym?" I say, fluttering my eyelashes at him. Jace stiffens visibly, and I taste triumph on my tongue.

"Every day." Will says proudly. He's looking at Tessa, but then reverts to me.

"Well that's very manly of you." I tease.

"It's my middle name." I laugh, and lean back against the sofa. He walks out of the room, and we all follow him. Let's just say, he must've frozen to death. My gaze did not waver, I am pleased to say, from his blue face. James is standing at the front of our little crowd, next to Tessa, Magnus and Isabelle. Simon is just in front of me, and I lean my chin on his shoulder. Alec has his hand around Magnus's waist, but stands protectively in front of Jace.

The two of us are standing awkwardly side by side at the back. His jaw is taught, and his eyes keep flicking over my face, and then back to Will. He opens his mouth, as if to say something, but snaps it shut.

I fold my arms and turn to him. He looks surprised, but not displeased. "What do you want to say Jace?" I know that I'm taking a risk even talking to it, but every time he speaks shivers run down my spine. Every time he looks at me he melts.

At the moment, his golden eyes bore into mine, and his perfect eyebrow is raised. "I'm sorry, what?" He drawls.

"You seem kinda…distracted." I try. Will is walking back down, and the others are immersed in his whistling figure.

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"There's a lot of stuff on my mind."

"Care to share?" I hazard. He shakes his head.

"How's your brother?" He looks at me again, and I feel my chin come up. How dare he. Like he helped Jon when he needed the help.

"Just fine." I spit. "He's coming home soon."

"Brilliant! We can play soccer again. Just like old times." He seems genuinely happy, and it sets my temper on fire.

"_Old times? _You left my brother, along with all his friends, when he needed you." I breath in and stare ahead mutinously. I see out of the corner of my eye Jace staring at me in disbelief, and then in awe.

"I didn't know." He says quietly. Will has nearly reached out group, and we can see him shivering.

"What?" I'm already distracted, and look at him. Big mistake.

His golden eyes bore into mine, and they are full of remorse. "I didn't know what he was doing, or going through until he had gone. If I did I would've help him, I promise." I snort. "What? Why do you not trust me Clary?" I shake my head and walk forward to smile at Will.

* * *

_Jace POV_

Clary is such a stubborn girl. She sticks by her ethics, and will never waver from them. Even now, she's ignoring me in a cold silence. I can't help but admire her; we all know that she left or got kicked out of her mom's, so she's staying with us (God help me), and she's still strong.

"Clary." Wills snaps me out of my daydream. I look up and see her with a smirk painted over her face. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Ooohhhh….got something to hide?" Will says.

Clary tosses her head and puts her chin up. "Maybe."

"Um, I dare you tooooooo..." He looks around the room and his eyes lock on me. I shake my head minimally, but he disregards it. "kiss Jace."

"Over my dead body." She crosses her arms, whilst I say: "Will! No way!"

"Oh, come on guys, it's just a game. Plus Clary, the forfeit is way worse."

She sighs dramatically. "Damn you to hell." She shuffles over to me, with a painful look on her face. Will sends me a smug smile, and I return it with my middle finger. She almost recoils once she gets near to my face, and look of fear flashes over it. I shoot her a look that says: _We've done this before_ and she shakes her head. We're sitting side by side, and I awkwardly turn my face to look at her. She sighs again and turns her head, before crashing her lips to mine. I am startled, but still lean into the kiss. Her hands fall awkwardly to my shoulders, and I place mine at her waist.

It seems like hours before she breaks off, cheeks tinged red, and a defiant look in her eyes. Will leads a round of applause, and she quickly goes to sit by Izzy. I'm left sitting awkwardly alone, so I run a hand through my hair. I assume a sheepish expression, but inside my mind is reeling. Clary doesn't give me many signs as to whether or not she's interested in me; the kiss in the kitchen was passionate, but after that she's blanked me.

"Tessa." I love the way she speaks, I've realised. It's so soft, but then so sharp when she's angry. "T or D?"

"Truth."

"Ok….what's your biggest fear?"

"Clockwork Machinery."

I know why, but Clary looks confused. "Why?"

"I've have a series of bad….run ins you could call it….and if not for Jem and Will, I'd probably be dead."

"Oh." I could tell that Clary was expecting something a little more humorous, but she bears it well. "I guess it's a good thing you've got Jem…maybe not Will." Will barks out a laugh, and Jem smiles easily.

"Alright, people, let's round it up." Izzy says from Simon's lap. Simon looks up at her, and she lands a kiss on his cheek. I shudder in disgust. Alec stomps off in anger, leaving Magnus looking on slightly angrily. Jem and Tessa head upstairs, with Tessa leaning on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm gonna head upstairs." Magnus sighs, and heads after Alec.

I look angrily at Will, and tug him towards the door. "'Night Clary!" Will calls. I doesn't say anything to her, I know my voice would give away my emotions. I see in a the mirror that she's looking slightly disappointed.

* * *

**Ok guys! Long one, so I hope you're happy with me. I kind of ran out of ideas in Truth or Dare, but if anyone else has some, they could post them in a review. Ok, can everyone post their favourite OBSCURE character (not one that I've mentioned in the plot already) and I will work my favourite into the plot. See ya!**

**Elly xxx**


	11. Surprise Visit

**Hi to all those people reading this! Hi to those who are not! Hi to those who think I'm a stalker! Ok, so this is number 11, and I'm loving it! Sorry if this chapter is going to be depressing…I'm watching Titanic :( for those of you who don't know what happens…well, you live happy lives. So, I'm going to include Amatis in this one…I really like her! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI, TID, TBC or any of the works by Cassandra Clare. All the characters and places belong to her. **

_Will POV_

My God I love her. Every moment she spends with him, my best friend, is like a dagger to my heart. Every time she cuddles him, I feel the clutches of loneliness wrap around my body. When she kisses him it is as if she is ripping my body apart, stitch by stitch. But I love her, I do love her.

_Clary POV_

I hear Izzy's alarm, the heralding of a new day, and I groan. I hear her roll over and snuggle closer into the duvet. She's still not a morning person, but I am. Immediately I sit up, and feel the warm embrace of my duvet shrug off. My eyes feel crusty, so I rub them hard. I see the door creak open, and I hastily cover myself up. I do sleep in a jumper and pants, but I don't know who it is.

Naturally, it's the person I least want to see. Jace peers through the door, his eyes set alight with amusement. "Good morning, Clarissa." He says, just to annoy me. I scowl at him and cross my arms.

"It is Clary, for the last time, you idiot."

"No morning greetings? No pleasant niceties? Nothing for your favourite best friend's brother?" He smirks. I stand up, and let the duvet fall off. I turn around, purposefully showing my bra strap and begin brushing my hair, slowly. When I turn around to hunt for my jeans, I savour the look of surprise on his face.

"Good morning, Jace." I say sweetly. I find my clothes, and take my sweater off. He's still standing there, so I look at him. "Really?"

"I was just looking…." He whines.

"I didn't give you permission."

"You're wrong. Your kiss did."

I glare him in disbelief. "You lunatic. You complete and utter lunatic." I shook my head and sat back down on the bed. Izzy rolled over and moaned slightly.

"Can I stay?"

"What? No."

"Oh come on…I'll see it sooner or later." He waggles his eyebrows.

"Piss off." I give him my middle finger and kick his shins.

"Jesus!" I spin around and see a startled Izzy sitting up in bed. She rubs her eyes, and looked disappointed. "Jace? What the hell are you doing in our bedroom? Clary, why are you acknowledging his asshole of a presence?"

I look guilty, as any best friend would do when caught basically flirting with her best friend's brother. He simply looks pleased with himself. I wish I could slap that infuriating smug look off his face. "I was just gonna wake you guys up… breakfast is ready!" He says brightly.

"So's the judge, jury and executioner." I mutter.

"I don't care. Why do I wake up to my best friend talking to my brother. In fact, if I heard any of the conversation, my brother wanted to see her undressed! Uhhh…so not a nice way to get up." She complains.

"Sorry." I mumble. I feel the shame that I didn't just tell him to go away, and push him out. I kind of hoped that he would stay, so that we could keep on talking. But no, he betrayed Jon.

"It's alright Clary, you're not the first girl to fall prey to Jace's attentions." She sighs. She looks so dignified that I giggled a little. Her face warmed. "You're not to blame." I smiled at her, and went to sit on her bed. Jace stood awkwardly by the door, and finally turned to leave. "Oh no you don't, Jonathan Herondale." Izzy said in an icy voice.

"Uh," He turned back around, and gave me a wink. I turn red and shuffle closer to Izzy, to show where my allegiances lie. He makes a face at me, and assumes a sheepish expression. "I…I need to eat….I need to go downstairs….um….now."

"I will be talking with you later." Izzy says, in a hard tone. He immediately runs out of the door. We both burst into giggles, and eventually resurface to wipe our eyes. "Oh Clary! His face!"

"I….I need to eat…."I imitate his voice. We both become hysterical again, so I take cooling breaths.

"Just be really careful? Please? I would never forgive myself if I let you have your heart broken by him…I know that I'm being bossy, but I've seen it so many times…" I nod again.

"I know Iz, but…" I begin. I summon my courage and face her with an ernest look in my eyes. "He makes me feel special. He makes me feel like I'm the only girl he'll ever care for. He doesn't even know he's doing it!"

Izzy looks startled. "I didn't realise that you were this…involved. Oh Clare-Bear." I smile at the nickname. "I guess I can't stop what will inevitably happen then. Just….tell me if he does anything, alright? I'm more than happy to castrate him." I giggle again.

"So am I." I promise.

* * *

We arrived to school on time, as usual, and Jace headed off to class. Izzy immediately met up with Simon and they started being all lovey-dovey, so I tried to look for some Magnus. Something else caught my eye, or rather someone. By the gate was a woman with long brown hair, and she was dressed all in black. I peered closer to her, and thought _No way! It can't be..._

I ran over, ignoring the chime of the school bell, and yelled: "Amatis! Oh Amatis…."

She looked up and smiled at me, showing several wrinkles. Her blue eyes shone, and they were such a contrast to the dark suit she was wearing. "Hey Clare-bear." I love Amatis like she's an older sister to me. Well, really she's my step-aunt because she's Luke's older sister, but she was always there for me. She came in with Luke, at the beginning, when he was still best friends with my dad, and Jon was still good. She used to come over every Thursday, and take us out for a meal or order a take away. She always was the kinder of the two.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, and open the doors. I slip out of the school, unnoticed.

"I got a job nearby, and I figured I should see you and Jon." She smiled. When her husband left her, she couldn't stand being around my Mom and Dad. She couldn't stand being near Luke, because he was a constant reminder of what she left. So she left us and ran off. Off into a black void of depression.

Luke ignored her. He said that he had shamed us, but really it was the other way around. I don't know how much he told her, but I think she knows about Mom and Luke. "Amatis….Jon isn't here."

"What? Of course he is, I remember what school year my favourite nephew's in."

Oh God. "Jon's in rehab." I say quietly. "He got…bad….after Dad left and Luke…."

"I know about Luke but, Oh God." Her face pales. "Drugs? Alcohol? Oh my little Jonny."

"I know. Luke…he…." I wish I could say it, but I'm still scared of Luke's wrath.

Instead I show her the bruises on my arms, and move my hair from my neck, so that she can see the cuts. Her eyes narrow. "You're been self harming?" She demands.

"No. No! It was…L-"

"Luke? That bastard." She hugs me, and pulls me close. I snuggle into the crook of her neck. "I'm so sorry. I should've been there." She apologises in agony.

"It's alright." was my muffled response. I pull back. "Anyway, I've moved out!" I say brightly.

"What? Clary you're just sixteen…"

"It doesn't matter. I'm so sick of her, I don't care if they pull me to court. I will spill all their petty and abusive secrets." She nods, and remembers how stubborn I am. Even if I was only five.

"Okay, but you can always stay with me, alright?"

"Yeah. Love you." I say. She kisses the top of my head, and I know that she loves me too.

* * *

_Jace POV_

I see Clary hugging a woman. I don't know why, but I wish she was hugging me.

* * *

**Hi Guys! Here you go, have a lovely lovely Advent. It's starting tomorrow! Wooohhhh! See you soon!**

**Btw, I chose Amatis, for those of you who didn't notice. xxx**

**Keep on shouting out characters to me, in different situations! **

**Jon will be in the next chapter, I think. Some more Clace, and Sizzy, I think would be a nice X-mas present! xxx**


	12. Alec…Need I say more?

**Thank you to those lovely lovely reviewers! You guys really make my day, especially when I have a ton of homework facing me! So I chose Amatis, but I really want to work more characters into the story so shout 'em out! Enjoy!**

**Ok, just a few things sorted: **

**\- Jace doesn't know it was Clary at the dance. **

**\- Valentine ran away from them when Clary was 5**

**-Amatis's husband divorced her before Valentine ran away**

**Hope that cleared some stuff up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the works by Cassandra Clare**

_Jace POV_

I consider asking Izzy about the girl at the dance, but she's in a huge mood with me about last week. She cornered me and demanded an explanation. I've been asking myself the same question really. Why am I so attracted to Clary? I could have girls who are much sluttier than her, and probably more pretty. Well, maybe not the last one. I've rarely seen Clary with as much make up on as Aline and Seelie. Her personality is so…genuine and mysterious. I know that if I treat her like I treated Kalie, my face would be permanently bruised. Clary's changed a lot. Before Simon was dating Izzy, I barely knew her name, and she walked around timidly, trying not to be noticed. Now she's confidant and good-humoured.

I try and sort out my thoughts. The girl at the dance had red hair and I think green eyes. I couldn't see much more of her, seeing as she was wearing a big mask, and long dress. She was quite pale, but so many girls are! She might not even go to this school...

C_lary has red hair._

Shut up.

_She's beautiful._

Uh, my subconscious is so annoying.

_Isabelle would understand. She would be happy for you. _

Yeah. And unicorns will fly out of my arse. That jolts me out of my stupor. I'm slouching on the couch, watching Kate Winslet hack Leonardo DiCaprio's chains off him with an axe. I watch it with vague interest. If only my relationships could be as simple as that. Unconditional love, love that cannot be washed away by the unrelenting waves of the ocean. My God, I sound like a prat.

The door jolts open, and Alec stands with a white face. "Alec? What's up?"

"Magnus." He whispers, with a raw throat. "He…He…." He looks on the verge of tears, and Alec never cries. Never. Not when he broke his arm, not when Robert left, not even when Max died.

"Ssshhhh. Dude, come and sit here." Was it unhelpful that the screen depicted a sinking frozen Leonardo DiCaprio? Once we were both seated, I looked at him with concern. "What's Magnus done?"

"He broke up….with me." He said hoarsely. I look at him in shock. Those two were so close. They loved each other to the end of the world, even if Alec was being an idiot.

"What do you mean? Why?"

"I did something stupid, Jace." He sighed. "I was going….I was going to say something that would've landed Magnus in a ton of trouble. He probably would've been expelled. It was only because I was trying to make our relationship better!" He protested. I shake my head. "I was going to Camille to try and get Magnus back in the gang."

A little while ago, I had managed to get Alec to confide in me about Magnus. The boy in question was quite secretive about his life, but he loved Alec enough to tell him a little. It transpired that Magnus had been in a gang, led by a woman called Camille Belcourt. She dealt drugs and arms to various 'clients', and was a very rich woman. Magnus had quit as soon as he met Alec, but if Camille so chose, Magnus could be in prison. He did some shit that was criminal, though I know he regrets it enormously.

"Oh, God." I say.

"He…" Alec gulps. "He said…"

* * *

_Alec POV 3 hours earlier_

I'm laughing with some nameless girls at my locker, when Magnus walks up to me. I immediately go to kiss him, but he bats my offending hand away. I recoil at his rejection, but one look at his hard face tells me this is not the time for petty arguments. "We need to talk." He says through gritted teeth, as if holding himself from exploding into obscenities.

I quickly gather my books and mutter: "Okay. Let's go."

We head towards the car, me feeling extremely nervous. He is emanating anger like a wasp. When we reach the vehicle, I slide easily into the passenger seat and wait for him to get in. Eventually he stiffly sits behind the wheel, his hands like chalk. "Alexander. How could you?" He says quickly.

"How could I what?" I say as gently as I can.

"You went to Camille!" He explodes like a bomb. "You went to her, my worst enemy, to try and coax me back into a business that would land me in jail! I thought when I told you about her, I was showing you how life shouldn't be lived, but clearly you're only thinking of money. Do you ever think how simple life would be, if there were not loose women, flashy cars or constant F- grades? It would be so wonderful, because you would only be thinking about being the best you could be, for me and for you. You have ruined our relationship!"

"What do you mean ruined?" I say quickly, hoping that I won't hear the response.

"We're through, unless you can give me a damn amazing alibi." He stares straight ahead, and I take a deep breath.

"It's just, Mom won't be happy when she hears about, uh, you-"

"You haven't told her?" He's scandalised.

"No, I've been really busy-"

"Going clubbing all night must be such a hardship."

"Please. She'll probably kick me out, so we'll need as much money as possible. Camille could provide that-"

"She'll provide us with a law suit!"

"Please, Magnus. We need the money, we always need money."

"No, Alec." He pulls over to my house. He leans in and presses his lips to mine. I sigh happily, knowing he has forgiven me. I taste salt, though, and I realise that it's from his tears. He pulls back and shakes his head. "No. _You_ need money. You always will, as long as you keep up the wild life you live. I will live a happy life, knowing that I tried to help you, to steer you off the course that you will inevitably take." I freeze.

"No. No, no, no."

"I love you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, and I always will. Every fibre of my being is hating me for doing this, but I cannot live a life in the shadow of your idiocy. God Damn you. I love you so much. Goodbye."

I start searching for words. "No. Please. Sorry. No! No! No." I whimper.

"Goodbye."

I fumble for the passenger door, and stumble out. I look up at my house, which is filled with people who are happy. Isabelle, madly in love with Simon. Jace, a girl at his arm every day. Mom, who though she doesn't have Dad anymore, she seems content and happy. I look down the sidewalk, and up at the dark sky, and then back at the car that is speeding away. Leaving me behind.

* * *

**OMG, I can't believe I managed that! **

**I'm sorry I didn't include Jon, Amatis, Clary or really anyone. I just wanted to focus on Alec and Magnus. Please don't sharpen your pitchforks, you know it was going to happen. Or at least I did. But then again, if I didn't I would be a rubbish writer. If you've read TMI, then you know you don't need to poison yourself yet. If not, this is a massive spoiler!**

**Bye! x**


	13. Jon

**Okay….so this chapter I am determined to write some Jon into this! I'm really sorry about the Malec break up, I just knew it had to happen at some point! But do not fear, dear readers, Alec will be happy! **

**Thank you to the fantastically wonderful amazing spectacular incredible admirable astonishing brilliant awesome fabulous tremendous awe-inspiring ground-breaking earth-shattering reviewers! (Use those words in your essays!) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the works by Cassandra Clare**

* * *

_Clary POV_

It's early morning, and I'm lying on the sofa. Jace and Will are both 'out', and Tessa's gone to the hospital with Jem to have a check-up. Izzy has gone on yet another date with Simon, so I'm wonderfully alone. I snap open my laptop and gaze at the blank screen monotonously. I open a window and start checking my facebook account. I can see that Amatis is online, and I feel a grin spread over my face.

_Clary: _Hi!

_Amatis: _Hey Clare-bear!

She's the only one that's allowed to call me that.

_Clary: _So, how's your weekend going?

_Amatis: _Just great. U?

_Clary: _Yeah. I have some boy problems.

_Amatis: _TELL ME EVERYTHING!

_Clary: _There's this guy. Me and him kissed a while ago, but I think he only did that to wind me up. I have feelings for him, but everyone's telling me I shouldn't. I think he likes me, but I'm not sure.

I don't know why I just spilled this out, but me and Amatis are so close it doesn't matter.

_Amatis: _Jace Herondale?

_Clary: _Yeh. How'd u know?

_Amatis: _He's Stephen's son.

I smack my head in frustration. How did I not remember that?

_Clary: _I'm sorry... :(

_Amatis: _No, no, it's fine. Joceleyn told me he was a lady-killer, and that you moved in with the family.

_Clary: _Yeh. Help?

_Amatis: _He probably dates a load of sluts, right?

_Clary: _Mmmhmmm

_Amatis: _You've gotta show him you're not a slut, and that he can't treat you like one. Show him that you are just as much fun to be around as they are, and above all DO NOT LET HIM TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOU. If you're friends are telling you don't, but you want to, you've got to persuade them as well.

_Clary: _How'd I do that?

_Amatis: _Smile. Laugh. Flirt, a little bit. Hang out with other guys, show him what he's missing. Be funny, and nice. Ignore him if he's rude to you. Dress nicely, but not 'too' nicely. Wink wink. :)

_Clary: _How'd you know all this stuff?

_Amatis: _He's just like Stephen.

Uhhh. I'm such a nitwit.

_Clary: _Thank you. Love you. Gtg, xxx

_Amatis: _Love you too, baby. xxx

_Amatis Garroway has signed off. _

Shouldn't be too tough, should it?

* * *

_Jace POV_

The bell will ring soon, please god. I hate French, not just because he's Clary's Dad, but because he's an asshole. He can't teach us, he's used to teaching in a private school to students who actually give a damn. He gives us detentions frequently, because he's used to such a high standard. Clearly he's never met us before.

"Jace? _Repetez-Vous?" _Even his voice annoys me.

_"_Uh. Um, _pardon? __Je…ai__…_bad hearing?" I know it sound feeble, even to me.

_"Vraiment? Ce sera une autre détention, Monsieur Herondale." _I got the gist of it.

"Sir, please…" I can feel anger welling up, but I push it back down and swallow.

"Talking back? That's another detention." He folds his arms over his perfect suit, and his smug smile makes me want to slap his sun-bed tanned skin.

He hates me so much, and I've no idea why. "Mr Morgenstern! That's not fair, I haven't done anything wrong." My temper speaks for me. His eyes darken with anger, and his cheeks turn a brighter red.

"That is enough, Mr Herondale. I will speak to the headmaster and you will be thrown out of this school, if I have my way. Good riddance." The bell goes, for most people it is salvation, but for me it means an hour of french verbs. I look at Alec, whose skin is pale and his eyes sullen. Magnus sits at a different end of the classroom talking to a boy next to him. Alec's eyes are following Magnus's smirk like a hawk would its prey. "Stay behind."

"Papa, please." My head whips around to see Clary gazing at her father. "This is unreasonable."

"Go home, Clarissa."

"No!" She's so stubborn. Mr Morgenstern sighs, as if conceding to a force greater than him.

"Clary, come on. I'm sure your mother will want to see you." He smiles widley, but it makes me cringe. By now, the majority of the class have shuffled out leaving me, Izzy, Simon and Clary.

"You know she doesn't." Clary warns. "Anyway, I'm not living with her anymore."

He looks shocked. "Why? What- look, this is not the conversation to have in front of Jonathan Herondale." He turns back to me.

"I'm not leaving until you let him come away." Clary stands her ground. "With me."

"Right. Just this once, I will let all four of you leave." Clary sighs happily and turns to leave. "Can I just have a word with you, Jace?" He says it so softly she doesn't hear.

"Sure." I'm so pleased at my escape I forget to be rude.

He leans close to me and hisses into my ear: "Stay away from my daughter."

* * *

We're walking out of the school doors, the four of us, with Simon and Izzy together and me and Clary in front. We stand awkwardly side-by-side, not knowing what to say. I was just chatting to Izzy when Simon screams out:

"Clary!"

I jump around and see Clary running across the road, her red hair streaming behind her. Cars are forced to slam on their brakes, but she carries on regardless. We sprint to the road, and cross it to see Clary suffocating a tall blond boy. When I look closer, I can see he has bright green eyes just like Clary.

"Jonathan?" I say in disbelief. Clary's sobbing into his chest, and he hugs her tightly. It's such a touching reunion that I feel like we should leave.

"Oh, Jon. You're alright." Clary seems to be whispering in between sniffles. Jon is grinning, showing pristine white teeth. He certainly doesn't look like a junkie.

"Hi." Jon says. He's preoccupied with his little sister, so he whispers into her hair: "Clare-bear? You 'kay?" She nods and disentangles herself from him. He wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her closer to him.

"I can't believe this." Simon mutters.

"Jace?" I'm startled. "Jace Herondale, is that really you?" Jonathan fist punches me, and we all start laughing.

"I'm sorry, how much am I missing?" I realise Isabelle is the only one who has no idea what's going on. She probably thinks he some stalker.

"I'm Clary's older brother, Jon." He takes Izzy's hand and kisses it seductively. "_Enchante._"

"Well, that's great and everything." Izzy hastily pulls her hand from his grasp. "But where the hell have you been the last year?" She's so untactful. I guess it's a Lightwood thing.

"I got into a bad place." Izzy rolls her eyes. This is every eighteen year-old's story. "And I got taken to prison for two months, for joy riding, shop lifting and drug dealing. I was only a kid so they couldn't hold me for long. Then I was sent to rehab, where they beat it out of me." Clary subconsciously hugs him closer. "But I'm fine now, and that's all that matters." He said firmly.

"Right." Simon is clearly not too happy with Jon, I guess it's because he left Clary, when she needed him and also because he's flirting with his girlfriend.

"I'm just so glad you're back!" Clary bursts out. "We can all be together again!"

"Yeah." Jon says happily.

* * *

**There you go, my beauties! I'm breaking up for my christmas holidays on tuesday, so I guess I'll be free to do more fanfic then! **

**See you!**

**Oh, btw, keep shouting out characters. In fact, shout out anything you want to happen in this story, I might work it in!**

**xxxx**


	14. The Brit and the Bear

**Hello! So, last chapter Jon came back, and Clary is getting her mojo. I have been forgetting about Will, so he's going to be in here and there's going to be some more Clace. I know you guys all want Jace to find out about Clary…so we'll see how long that will take. **

_Clary POV_

I like cooking breakfast for Jon in the morning. He always wants eggs and toast, sunny side up. When I flip them in the pan, I feel as if the eggs are my heart every time Jace looks at me. Sharing a house with Izzy and Jace was tough, so when Jon got back I decided I would live with my Dad. We needed to rebuild bridges, and at least now I had a reason to talk to him - Jon. Dad always loved Jon more than me, I guess they have a lot in common. Dad is constantly warning me of hanging out with Jace, apparently Dad knew Stephen as a business associate.

I should probably go into a little more detail about my Dad. He married my Mom really young, fresh out of high school, and because his folks were rich he could still afford a house for them and college. Dad got a major in Business, and his minor was French. He also did Economics on the side. Needless to say, when he finished every company wanted him, but Dad decided he wanted to start his own business: Morgenstern Pathways. It involved investing in several businesses, and a lot of meetings. When I was little I rarely saw my Dad because he flew half way across the world every day.

He made the mistake of investing in '_Herondale Unlimited_' **(Sorry for the cheesy** **names!). **A promising enterprise owned by the Herondale family, namily Stephen and Celine Herondale. I don't know the full story, I was only four when it happened, but Mom told me later that they cheated him, and he lost a lot of money. Dad never forgave that family, and apparently he's holding the grudge.

Jon drove me to school in his Chevvy **(I think that's the name...?)**, with the music blaring out Ed Sheeran and Justin Bieber **(I'm not a Belieber!) **and us rocking along to it. We pull into the parking lot, and I know that Jon is going to disappear in half a minute. His good looks and easy personality makes him a hit with guys and girls, plus the fact that he's been taken to rehab and jail seems to make him even more likeable.

I run to my locker, expecting Simon to appear but I can see he's with Izzy further down the hall. I feel a twinge of jealousy, but I quickly push it aside. He adores her, it's quite plain to see, and she's the nicest girl in the world. They're perfect for each other. A certain black-haired British boy walks past, looking more demure than I've ever seen him. I catch his eye, and smile. He smiles pitifully back, so I quickly get my books and catch up with him.

"Hey Will." I gently punch his shoulder, that is naturally rock hard. "What's up?"

"Oh...the usual." He sighs, and pulls me over into the corner of the corridor.

Once we are out of the sight of most people, I look around and jog him a bit. "Usual?" I see Simon and Izzy in the crowd. Simon has his hand around her waist, and she's making him laugh. "Is this about Tessa?" I look straight at him and raise an eyebrow.

He looks shocked. "How did you know?"

I put an arm around his shoulder and tease him "I'm a girl. I know these things."

"Ah. That famous female intuition. Wish I had some of it." He says wistfully.

I squeeze his shoulder. "So, what's the story with you guys. You can tell me."

"I know I can. I just..." He trails off. "I'll make you a deal."

"Yes?"

"I'll tell you about Tessa, you tell me about Jace."

I contemplate him. Will seems pretty good at keeping secrets, and also he knows Jace really well, so he will understand him more. "Deal." I hold out my hand like a child, and he laughs and shakes it. "You first."

"Ok...where should I start?" He really has never done this before, poor thing.

"Does she know that you like her? Does she like you? How much does she love Jem?" I wrack my brains to think of more questions. Unfortunately, I'm quite experienced in doing this. Simon constantly needs help with his girlfriends.

"Of course she does. She knows everything. She found out pretty soon after we met, and for a while I thought she felt the same way about me. But I was wrong, I'm always wrong it seems. I...when she said that she was dating Jem, I properly told her how I felt about her. She revoked me, completely. She says that she loves Jem, and that she will always love Jem." A single tear drops from his bright blue eye. He sighs again, and tells me more "I've kissed her. I kissed her before Jem, but I was stupid. I tried to ignore my feelings, and I tried to brush her off. I was rude to her, I called her the most terrible things. All because I thought..."

"Yes?" I say gently.

"I though that my adoptive parents would disapprove. I thought that they might do something awful, but then when I finally plucked up the courage to ask them, they were overjoyed. It was too late." He shakes his head sadly. "Does that fill your quota?"

"Oh Will..." I hug him hard for a minute. He seems surprised, but doesn't stop me.

"So, onto Jace?" He says promptly.

I grin at him, and roll my eyes. "I've known Jace for the majority of my schooling life. He's never payed much attention to me, unless you count teasing me about my hair. Then, at the beginning of this term when Simon started dating Izzy, I slapped Jace. " Will bursts out laughing, and I smile, remembering the scene. "He wasn't too please about that, but I got really close to Izzy, so he had to put up with me. Then one night..."

"You didn't!" Will's eyes are wide.

"No!" I say indignantly. "I was looking for something to eat, and he found me. We kissed, but I only think he did that to annoy me. He left me standing, you see, and that was the beginning of our relationship like that. Then the next day I was hanging out with Iz, and we were doing a fashion show on the kitchen. Let's just say I was dressed in quite revealing clothes, and he noticed. I like to think of it as payback." I had no idea why I was spilling all these secrets, but I thought it was time someone knew the whole thing. "We didn't talk for a while, but then you came back and we played Truth or Dare." Will's face dawns realisation, as he understands what his dare to Jace meant.

"I got mad with him," I continue, "about my brother. I'm really over-sensitive about him, because of the rehab thing. Again, I got mad with Jace. Then your dare came around, which I found more than difficult. Now we're kind of friends." I finish.

"And?" He looks hooked on my story.

I laugh. "I guess I want it to be more, but I know what his usual girlfriends are like." Will nods. "I don't want to be dumped on the pavement." I bite my lip. "Has he, has he said anything to you?"

I can see Will sorting real secrets to ones that he can tell me in his mind. "He told me that you're different to the others." He said carefully. I lean forward slightly, hanging on his every word. "And that…he liked you."

"Oh my God." I hold a hand to my mouth and stagger back. "Oh my God." I repeat. I don't know why I'm so shocked; I've been dreaming of it for weeks.

"But Clary….Jace isn't going to tell you this easily. He won't let you penetrate his defences without a fight." I nod, conceding the point. We both lean in for another hug, and this time I see past his shoulder, and see that Jace is standing nearby, looking directly at us.

"Will, I need you to do something for me." I whisper into his ear. "Can you hug me really hard?"

"Sure."

I lean on his shoulder, and smile happily. I can't help but glance up to see Jace's reaction. He looks shocked, and slightly angry. He stalks away like an angry cat, and I feel a pang of sympathy for him. I know that I'm not making it easy for him.

"All done." I pull away and grin at him, like two naughty children.

"See ya Clare-Bear."

"See ya Will."

* * *

**There you go again, another chapter! I'm so hyper about all these reviews! I love you guys! Gtg, R&amp;R xxx**


	15. Salvation

**Oh my God! Drumroll please…..**

**OVER 100 REVIEWS!**

**I literally look like the Cheshire cat (for those of you who haven't read Alice in Wonderland, he is a really creepy purple cat that smiles constantly….:) I'm so happy! Plus, I'm on holiday, so I'm acting like I'm high. **

**I'm so hyper! **

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, have an internet cookie (::)(::). **

**So I promise more Clace!**

**Bon Appetit!**

* * *

_Jace POV_

I find I'm hanging out with Alec more than usual. Sure, we're best friends, but usually he goes off with Magnus and I go off with….um….some girl. I don't mind that I'm talking to Alec constantly, it's just quite demeaning when he bursts into tears and I have to awkwardly pat his back. He's taking it so hard though I'm encouraging him to try and date more guys or girls. He might find he's actually bi, though he refuses to.

I walk home to hear a yell of pain. I race upstairs to investigate, and I see Alec crouching in the corner of the living room, near the window. I could tell that he had been looking out of it, so I peek out myself. There Magnus stands, with a girl in his arms, whom I recognise as Catarina Loss. She was a nurse at the nearest hospital, because she had just finished college. I knew that Magnus knew her somehow, but it seems they were quite close. My attention was directed back to Alec, when I heard his sniffle.

My sharp eyes detected the knife he was holding. It was a kitchen knife, quite sharp as well. Blood was pouring from his arm, and though he tried to cover it, it's burgundy flow would not stop.

"Alec?" I said softly. "What have you done?" I shake my head, and crouch by him as well, putting my arm around his shoulder. He doesn't answer, so I gently nudge him, trying to avoid the cut. "Is this about Magnus?" He lets out a wail of despair that jolts my heart. "Is it?" He nods pitifully. "And...and Catarina?"

"Yes."

I sigh, thanking God that he was beginning to show signs of life. "You know...they may just be close friends, Alec."

"It didn't look like that." My suspicions were beginning to be aroused. Magnus lives on the other wide of town, and Catarina's hospital is in city centre. Why would they be walking next to our house? What's more, why would Magnus be seeing a woman when he was obviously gay?

"Alec, let me see the cut." He holds out his arm and I suck in a breath. "Why did you do this? Really, dude, why?" I'm becoming more and more irritated. With Alec, Magnus, Clary, Isabelle and Simon. It's like I've been simmering for so long that I am about to explode.

"I just..."

"You just wanted to kill yourself because your ex was with someone else? How shallow is that, Alec?" I try and regulate my voice. "There are people out there who would give anything to be in the situation you are in. You live in a huge house, you are loved by everyone-"

"Not Magnus!" He wails again.

I grit my teeth. Jesus, they would be withered down the amount I was gritting my teeth. "How do you know that? Alec, you were an idiot to him! Maybe you will get back together once you show him that you care more about him than school."

"You can't talk!" Alec spits. We're both standing now, facing each other. We've never had an argument like this before, but I suppose there's never been a situation like this before. "How well do you treat your girlfriends? How often do you tell me to stop? You can act like you're a bloody angel, but you've got just as much blood on your hands as me."

I stagger back at the viciousness of his speech. "Fine. You can get through this on your own." And I stalk off.

* * *

I'm about to go to my door when I hear people speaking. It's coming from the polished door that is an entrance to Izzy's room. I pause at the handle, and decide to listen myself.

"Simon! Come on, what are you worried about?" I hear Izzy's plaintive whine.

"Iz….let's just…let's just go." He sounds worried. I quickly hide in a corner in case they come out, but apparently Izzy has different ideas.

"No! Just kiss me!"

"Iz, you're drunk."

"No I'm not! How can you even say that?" She sounds so outraged.

"Because I watched you down a bottle of vodka." Simon says dryly.

"Oh did I? I forget, silly me." She giggles.

"Come on, we can go get ice cream." Simon tempts her, but she's having none of it.

"No! Kiss me, I know you want to…"

"Isabelle, come on." I can hear the terror coming into Simon's voice. I don't know whether or not I should go in. I don't like him, but even I feel for a guy that's being coerced by his beautiful drunk girlfriend.

I hear the sound of hand slapping a face. I burst through the door, and see Isabelle with her arms crossed, and Simon cowering in the corner looking relieved. I look between them; Isabelle's vague, woozy face to Simon's stance that breaths awkwardness. I feel sympathy for both of them.

"Isabelle, come on." I try and coax her into leaving Simon.

"No!" She says stubbornly.

I sigh and gesture to Simon. "Come on." He rises up and quickly crosses the room to stand behind me. He kisses Izzy on the cheek gently, and rubs her back a bit.

"Come on Iz." He says quietly.

She follows him like a dog and I lead both of them out of the room into the living room. Izzy practically collapses onto the couch, with her head on Simon's lap. Simon strokes her hair, his eyes never leaving her face.

"What happened." I stand with my arms crossed, tapping my foot.

"She got drunk and then we went up to her room."

"Why didn't you stop her?" I say with a hard voice.

"I don't know, I was scared."

"She's your girlfriend!" I burst out.

"She scares the hell out of me! I love her, but she scares me a lot."

"Why? - she's like a puppy dog."

"Because she's so out of my league, and she knows it. I'm the not the boyfriend that can handle someone like her." He sounds so miserable. I feel another rush of sympathy, so I put my arm around him.

"Girls are scary." I agree.

He smiles knowingly up at me. "Does Clary scare you?"

I grin back at him, "Oh yes." I sit down on one of the other chairs so that I'm facing him.

"You know, she's not that bad. She just has a lot of defences, and she's not used to be surrounded by so many, you know a little of her personal life, you know what it's like." He says.

"Mmm…"

"What?" Simon asks me.

"I met this girl….at the dance. She was so beautiful….but I don't know who she was." I complain. I'm still thinking about her. I feel as if it's on the tip of my tongue, the answer, but I can't quite work it out.

Simon hesitates.

"What? What do you know?" I urge him on.

He looks so uncomfortable. "I know….a girl who went to the dance. She left early, and when I next saw her she told me that she had met a boy."

"Who? Who is it? Simon?"

"Work it out yourself. It's not that hard." He says firmly.

I rack my brains. "She had red hair and green eyes. She was feisty and…." I trail off. A face appears in my mind, of a girl yelling at me about her brother. Another face appears, of a girl yelling at me at the dance. They merge together and I sigh. "I know who it is."

* * *

**Come on. How much do you love me? I did it! I've finally done it! Okay….not sure how I should end this. Should I end this? I could write hundreds of chapters about this. Or do you want me to do a few more and then finish it? It's in your hands! **

**XXX**


	16. Lost and Found

**Hello! So, last time I left it that Jace worked it out! I know that everyone is very pleased with that….so am I! I think we'll do a bit more of Jon and Jace, and obviously Clace. I know that I promise Clace to you every time, but I am determined this time!**

**Thank you to the wonderful reviewers, as usual, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the works by Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

_Clary POV_

I am sitting in the back seat of Jon's Chevvy. The reason for this is that Kaelie is sitting in the front, where I would usually talk to Jon. Jon is laughing easily at Kaelie's gossiping, and glancing across at her every now and again. I don't know why he's dating her; she truly is the most annoying girl I've ever met. I am not prejudiced against her because she's Jace's ex. No way. Not possible.

So I am resigned to staring at the grey buildings and bleak faces. I know that I look very different to Kaelie, as my face is not coated with foundation, blusher, mascara and eyeliner and any other artificial substance she can get her manicured hands on. Her laugh is so plastic, so high pitched that every time she giggles it makes me want to slap her.

"Clary?" Jon says sharply, waking me out of my daydream.

"What?" I say drearily.

Kaelie giggles again. "I asked you if you had a boyfriend." My god? I'm in the same grade as her! I'm not a three year old! Uh she's so patronising.

"Ooooh." I say sweetly. "I'm not very good at catching the boys, if only I had you to…uh…_guide_ me." Jon shoots a glare to me, and I just smile happily back. She looks confused for a moment, and then realises what I was saying.

"Anyone would think you have an aversion to men." She says cattily.

"Just a disclination."

"Huh. Never worked for me."

"True, you've never an aversion to me. But see, we are both happy." I say sweetly.

Jon quickly intervenes by pulling the car over. "Here we are, Kaelie." I look at her house in surprise. It's actually quite decent; not to big, not too small. Not what I would associate with Kaelie at all.

"Bye bye Jon-Bon." She leans over and kisses him throatily, making a lot of sucking noises that disgust me. When she leans back she looks over at me. "Bye bye, Virgin Clary."

I feel my temper rise up, and my cheeks become enflamed. "Protect yourself." And she stomps off back to the house.

"Clary, what the hell was that?" Jon says. Here comes the argument.

"Why are you dating her? She's horrible, and boring, and tiresome. You know she's just someone else's leftovers." I exclaim.

He makes a noncommittal noise and starts the car. "What about you and Jace, huh? Even I remember what he was like before!"

"I'm not dating him!" I screech. It's started to rain, heavily. The water beats down relentlessly onto the windshield. "Why does everyone always think that?"

"Because we see the way you look at him, and he looks at you!" He grasps the steering wheel harder than ever.

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is." He breaths heavily. "Clary, I'm just trying to look after you."

"I don't need looking after." I starts grasping the handle of the door.

"What are you doing?" Jon snaps.

"Getting out."

"Don't be ridiculous, the car's still moving."

"I'll survive." I look for a good spot to land on.

"Clary, I'm sorry alright? Just, stay in the car."

"I don't need your apologies or permission."

He sighs heavily and pulls over in a lay-by. "Fine. I'll see you back at Dad's."

"No you won't, I'm going to Izzy's." I say promptly.

"Fine. Goodbye."

I open the car, with Jon looking sadly at me. Within seconds my clothes are drenched, and my hair falls limply by my shoulders. When I step onto the grass, it feels like mud, and water wells up in the foot print I left. Jon drives slowly beside me, but I raise my eyebrows at him so he speeds up and leaves me. I did act pretty badly, but I am sick of Kaelie, and people wanting to protect. I'm going to show them that I don't need protection.

I walk for about a kilometre and my feet are aching. I arch my back to try and take out the pain, but it only maximises it. Every footstep is another wince, another screw up of my eyes. Suddenly, I misplace my footing, and I'm down on the muddy ground. When I try to get up again, my ankle releases such agony that I lean back down. The cold starts creeping in, and I glance around to see if there's anyone nearby, but I'm in a little crop of high grass so I'm hidden from view. I sleep heavily, without another thought.

* * *

_Jace POV_

_dont no where clary is. help. Jon_

When Jon sent me that text, my heart plummets. What if she dies? What if she runs away? What if she's gone back to Luke? Izzy is away this weekend, seeing relatives and Simon's grandfather just died, so he's gone home. There is no way I'm going to Valentine, that jerk would laugh in my face. I suppose it's just me and Jon.

I dial his number. "Hello?" He says nervously.

"Jon, it's me, Jace. When did you last see Clary?" I demand.

"Oh, hi, well I didn't see the street name but it was near Kaelie's house and she said that she was going to head over to yours. You haven't seen her, have you? She hasn't arrived at yours, safe and sound?" I can hear desperate hope in his voice.

"No, I'm sorry Jon. I'm going to head out and look for her." I disconnect the call and run out.

I dial his number. "Hello?" He picks up nervously.

"Hey, Jon. Where was the last place you saw her?" I demand anxiously.

"Oh, hey Jace. I didn't see the block name, but it was around about 5 blocks from Kaelie's house. She said she was heading over to yours?" I could hear the desperate hope in his voice.

"No, I'm sorry Jon. I'm going to head out and look for her. Bye." I quickly disconnect the call and run out of the house.

* * *

I've searched for hours. I've asked hundreds of people if they've seen a small, redheaded girl anywhere which they all responded to by a shake of their head. I've nearly given up. I look over the grass nearby, and see a small bump. I race over, and look closer at the body. It's Clary.

* * *

_Clary POV_

I wake up to find myself in a clean, very white, very bright room. It's surprisingly neat, as I can tell by the jeans and weights that it's a boy's room. I rub my eyes, and feel a trickle of panic rise up my throat. This room could belong to anyone, anyone could've picked me up. I remembered yesterday, and setting off into the cold, wet city without my brother. The door opens, so I sit up in the white bed and look curiously out at the boy who enters.

I gasp when I see that it's Jace. I'd never been inside his room before, so I guess I didn't recognise it. He has a crooked smile on his face, and his eyes are shining with relief.

"Clary." He breaths. He walks forward and I hug the covers around my knees, drawing away from him. He sits carefully on the bed, placing his hand near my feet. "I was so worried."

I look down, and then glance up at his eyes. Big mistake. His beautiful golden irises making my heart flip, and words escape me for a moment. "Why?" I rub my eyes again, trying to get the crustiness of it away.

His mouth drops open. "Clary, you were missing. We nearly called the police."

"Oh." I say dully. I thought for a moment we would be like a prince and princess, and all he would care about would be finding me and we could live in a castle together. How wrong I am.

He sighs, as if conceding to my will and refusing to enter an inevitable argument. "I know it was you, by the way." He says casually.

"Know I was who?" I said carefully, my heart hammering in my lungs.

"The girl, the beautiful girl at the dance." He shuffles closer to me, and takes my hands in his. "And I'm so glad." He smiles at me, waiting for my reaction.

I realise I should speak, but I'm so shocked I can't think of any words, so I just stare at him like a goose. "I don't know what to say." I admit.

He looks slightly disappointed. "You're displeased?"

"No," I say reasonably. "just surprised. And confused, naturally."

"What is confusing?"

"I yelled at you. I always yell at you. Why do you suddenly…." I think of saying love, but I decide not to push my luck. "like me?"

"Because you yell at me. Because you don't let me get away with it when I am a douche. Because you're so passionate about the most important things, and the least important things." He says desperately. "Please don't make me make a speech."

"I don't know." I tease. "I'm sure you'd be a wonderful speech-maker."

"I'm even better at something else." He leans in, and breaths on my face. Usually I would pull back, but he was so intoxicating, his breath smell so fresh that I leaned in myself. He put his hand in my hair, and I sighed heavily. His other hand cradled my face, and pressed his lips to mine. They were soft, but unyielding and I melted into the kiss. When we broke apart, I was gasping for air, but I kissed him once more.

Eventually, we remembered ourselves and he smiled ruefully as he pulled back. "Be my girlfriend?" For once, his confidence had gone.

I put on a thinking face and then giggled at his disappointed face. "Yes."

His face broke into a grin that stretched from both cheeks. "You're my Cinderella."

"Without the shoe."

"Ok, you're my Clayinderella." He whispered.

* * *

**Guys, please don't kill me. I think I'm going to do a couple more round-up chapters and then start a new story! Bye bye and Merry Christmas. xxx**


	17. Announcements

**Hi! So, I've decided I'm going to do maybe 3 or 4 more chapters of this, and then I'm going to do another stories, please don't sharpen your pitchforks….**

**I know you guys want me to do loads more on this, but I want to end this well. Have a nice weekend, and hold on till Christmas!**

**Diclaimer: I do not own any of the works by Cassandra Clare**

* * *

_Magnus POV_

I'm sitting in Java Jones with Catarina Loss. She's a really nice girl, an old family friend, so she agreed to help me out with Alec. I just wanted to show him that I was more important than any amount of popularity he could have. She's gone to get my coffee and hers, so that we drown our sorrows in caffeine. I hear the bell ring, and look up, not really noticing who it was. I look back down at my table sullenly and drum my fingers.

"Magnus." I hear a soft voice, the soft voice I yearned for, and my gaze snaps up. Java Jones is busy, and loud, but his whisper cuts through them all.

I look into his beautiful blue eyes, and have a longing to run my hands through his dark locks. "Alec." I sigh. We stand there for a minute, ignoring everything else in the world. His eyes are rimmed with blackness, and though he wears long sleeves, I can see several cuts poking out of the fabric. "Oh my Alec, you've been so sad. I didn't know." **(yes yes, it's a reference) **my heart goes out to him, and I don't try and reclaim it.

"Yes, well. Splitting up with the love of your life isn't easy." He mumbles. I'm trying to gage his mood; I would've thought he'd be overjoyed but he seems quite…angry?

"I know." I say sharply, more sharp than I meant to. Doesn't he realise how hard it's been for me?

"Yes, but you've had Catarina Loss on your arm every day of the week." Ahh, he did notice. I feel a pang of sympathy for him, like a new wave of pity. "I've been alone."

"Yes, but Alec, that was just to make you jealous." I explain carefully.

"It damn well broke my heart!" He raises his voice a little bit, but nobody notices. I look around to see where Catarina is; maybe the coffee's taking longer than usual.

"I'm not the one who would've sold you out to a drug lord." I hiss.

He sighs, as if conceding the point. "Yes, alright. It was a crappy thing to do and I'm sorry. But we could've avoided this if you told me a little more about yourself. I've been dating you for a year and a half, you'd think I'd deserved your trust."

"But the fact you went to Camille proves that you don't." I explain, trying to be rational. "Look, let's just put then past behind us."

He looks up hopefully. "Really? We can be together again?"

"Yeah." I say, laughing.

He seems perplexed. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because I'm so happy, I don't know how to do anything different." He laughs too, and in the end the two of us sit together, like we used to before.

* * *

_Jace POV_

Clary seems agitated. She's fiddling with her shirt sleeve, and biting her lip and flicking her hair. I'd go so far as to say she's jumping on the spot. We're in the living room at my house, waiting for everyone to come in so we can 'announce' our relationship. Izzy will go crazy, I can already tell. I shudder even now, just thinking about it.

"Clary, if you bite your lip anymore it'll bleed." I grab hold of her hand and stroke it. "It's okay, they're family."

"I know." She frets. "I just, what are we going to do about my Dad and Jon?"

"We'll sort it out." I assure her. Really, I've no idea. I think I might be able to persuade Jon to accept it but Valentine will want to take out my entrails and eat them. I shudder again.

"Now you're scared!" She teases. "How am I supposed to be calm if you're hunching your back all the time?"

I smile, and we sit on the couch. The door opens and Izzy runs in. I can tell that she's looking at how close we're sitting together, and the protective hand I've placed on Clary's shoulder. Clary gets up and hugs Izzy. They whisper excitedly, and Isabelle looks over at me. Simon stands anxiously in the room, his eyes are slightly red. Izzy drags him down to sit opposite us.

Will, Tessa and Jem come in. I notice that Jem's eyes are sullen and his skin in ghostly white. He hasn't much time left. Tessa holds Jem's hand tightly, as if every moment she doesn't is a waste. Will's eyes are skating over the two of them.

Finally, Magnus and Alec come in together. We all gasp, whilst Alec smiles sheepishly. "Hey guys." Magnus says awkwardly, with a raised hand. The last person to arrive is Jon, at Clary's request. He hugs Clary, and pats me on the shoulder.

Once they're all seated, Clary and I stand up. "Ummm….we just wanted to talk to you guys to tell you that….uh…." I trail off. I'm not good at this stuff, usually I don't tell my family who I'm dating.

"We're together." Clary finishes smoothly.

There's a deadly silence, and then Will starts whooping. "Yes! Jace, did you finally pluck up the courage?" I thank God for his scene, but I'm looking at Jon's shocked and furious face.

"Um, yeah." I grin at him.

Izzy squeals excitedly, and I sigh in relief. "Oh My God! Give me all the details, Clary."

Simon just looks fondly at his girlfriend, and then over at me. He winks at me, something that I am startled at. I blink several times.

"Jace." Alec says. He's smiling at me. "I'm sorry. About….everything."

"That's okay, dude." We hug each other, and pat his back. "I should've been there for you."

"We both should." He compromises.

Jon is still silent. Clary stares at him, hard. "Jon?"

"Uh, okay." He seems distracted, almost worried. I suppose watching your little sister date the most notorious player in the school is quite worrying. "You said you don't need protecting. I'm not."

Clary seems indignant. "That doesn't mean….uh." She is annoyed, but lets it go. I can tell she doesn't want a scene.

"Congrats gusy." Jem says. Tessa nods at us kindly. I feel complete.


	18. Jon's in Trouble

**Hiya! Merry Merry Merry Christmas! I hope you have a beautiful beautiful Christmas with lots of prezzies! I'm completely over-excited about seeing all the family. **

**I have decided that I will do 2 more chapters, but that I will make them long, so that we finish on 20. **

**You readers and reviewers, you are amazing. Thank you so much for the trouble you take over my little story. **

**Internet cookies to you all! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the works by Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

_Clary POV_

I'm watching TV with Jace. I have goosebumps travelling up my spine, giving me shivers all the time. His hand is lightly tracing my shoulder, and I can feel his eyes on me. My eyes are glued to the screen where Carey Mulligan stares bitterly out of her mansion in _The Great Gatsby_. Jace is moving closer to me, and I'm trying not to lean in.

My phone rings, and we spring apart. Jace reaches for the remote and mutes the TV. I click the receive button and hold the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" My voice rings out. It's probably going to be Isabelle or something; ever since we announced our relationship, she's constantly calling to 'check up on me'. In reality, she wants to have a gossip.

"Is this Miss Fray?" A voice I don't know says. I frown, and Jace looks at me worriedly. It sounds practiced, like they've said this a lot, and also annoyingly patronisingly calm.

"Speaking."

"I'm very sorry to tell you but your brother was brought into Beth Israel Hospital in the early hours of this morning. He has suffered severe blows to the head, and appears to have been highly intoxicated." The woman, who I presume is a nurse or receptionist says.

I suck in a breath and feel panic rising up. "Is he okay? Tell me that he's okay, please." I say desperately. Jace has put his arm around my shoulder, and is looking at me in concern.

"He's been in a six-hour surgery. He seems to have been taking cocaine for weeks. He has pulled through, and is resting in the Intensive Care Unit." I sigh in relief, but I'm still so worried. Drugs? Alcohol? Fights? I thought Jon had changed. I thought that rehab had cured him of his lust for damaging himself.

"Can I come and visit him?" Jace already has his coat on, and is handing me mine. I'm out of the door, and locking the house without listening to her answer.

"Yes, but only immediate family may come. Your father has also been called, and your mother."

"Mom?"

"Yes, she was very worried."

I snort, and shake my head. By now Jace has pulled out of the house and is speeding down the busy streets. "Right, well we're leaving now."

"We?" I'm annoyed. It's none of her business.

"Yes. My boyfriend and I."

"He won't be allowed in, dear." She says again, being patronising.

"Well, I guess that's an argument in the making." I say sweetly.

She doesn't answer and hangs up.

* * *

When we get to the hospital I'm sweating bullets. My teeth are chattering, but my head is boiling. It's like there are scorpions inside my mind, scratching their way out. The walls are too white, the furniture is too bright, the people are too nice. Jace is my only source of sanity. It's funny how within a month, I've learned to depend on him so entirely.

I sit in the waiting room, with Jace next to me, feeling distinctly uncomfortable in my plastic chair. A young woman comes out of the door, a woman I recognise as Catarina Loss. She has a smile on her face. It's a practiced smile, that implies happiness and tranquillity. I look in her eyes and see a slight franticness in them.

"Clary." She comes forward and hugs me stiffly. "You can go in now." When Jace comes with me, she shakes her head. "Not you, Jace. I'm sorry but you can't disturb them. Immediate family only. I'm sorry." She repeats.

"Come on - I'm closer to her than her father and mother." Jace pleads.

"Catarina, please. Neither of them will support me like Jace will." I say desperately.

Catarina shakes her head again, and gently pushes me towards the door. "Come on, Clary."

"Bye Jace." I say quietly. He looks pained, but lets me go.

When I'm inside the doors, I'm struck by the blinding whiteness of it, and how un-homely it is. There were several monitors around, one tiny window and a basin filled with water. In the centre of the room there was a white iron bed, and connected up to tubes and wires was my battered older brother. Jon was asleep, thank God; I would never have been able to hold onto my temper and tears.

One of his legs is wrapped in plaster, and then supported by metal bars. His face has several bruises and cuts that mark up his usual good looks. His hair was matted and greasy; I suppose they didn't have time to wash his hair. There's a chair by Jon's bed where Dad sits, looking ragged. He's clearly been here for a while, and his face lights up when he sees me.

"Clary." He breaths. For that one moment, my heart goes out to him. He looks terrified at what he'll do with this independent, hell-bound son of his. He always loved Jon the most out of the two of us, and now he's horrified at what he's done.

"Dad, is he okay? And cut the crap, _will my brother be okay?_" He's taken aback by my candour, but I'm so sick of my family lying.

"He should be fine."

"Should?"

"We don't know quite how badly the drugs have affected him." He explains.

"What will we do if he dies?" I whisper.

"I don't know." He answers, and pulls me in for a hug. I sniffle against his shirt, and pull in closer.

The doors snap open, and my mother walks in, all flustered. She's wearing some cheap designer clothing, and I can smell her perfume from the other side of the room. "What's Jon done now?" She snaps, presumably aiming this at me.

I'm angry at her indifference. "Nearly killed himself."

I haven't seen my mother in months, but she shows no familiarity. "Well, all your father's fault presumably."

"What?" I say sharply. She is not blaming this on Dad.

"Well, he's the one who's been caring for your brother for the past two months!"

"And you're the one who's been attempting to care for him for the past twelve years!" I shout back.

"Clary, calm down-" Dad tries to calm the inevitable storm.

Mom falls silent when Dad speaks. She can deny it all she likes but I think she still loves him. "Look, I need to go." She glances at her watch.

"What?" Dad says.

"Well, Luke doesn't even know I've gone." She laughs nervously. "I need to get back before he does."

My blood boils, and Dad doesn't even stop me. "You bitch. How dare you call yourself our mother. Go to Luke, and never come back." I spit.

"Clary, Jon is fine. He doesn't need me-"

"He is recovering from nearly dying! He needs all of us!" I rail at her, but she's already gone, leaving a trail of disgusting smells and contempt. She reminds me of a scolded cat, a dog with her tail between her legs. She disgusts me, she is truly the most horrible person I've ever had the misfortune to be born of.

"We don't need her." I promise.

"Clary? Dad?" I hear a voice say behind us. Jon is sitting up in bed, rubbing his dry eyes. He looks like hell, and like a guy who's just woken up in the North Pole. "Why are you here…." He trails off and looks around. I see him take in his surroundings; the bland walls, the tubes and monitors, Dad's tear-stained face. "Oh My God." His face pales even more, and I watch him reach out to us.

"Jon….What have you done?" I whisper. We both sit on the end of his bed, and gaze into his dark eyes.

"I….I made a mistake." He covers his face with his hands, but I gently push them away.

"You have to tell us. We have to help you."

"Jonathan, please tell us what you've done." Dad says in a pained voice.

"I went to Camille Belcourt." He cries. "I got into her drug business, I got so deep…I didn't know how to stop. They wanted money - I gave them money. When I wanted out, this is what happened. They found me, and they nearly killed me." Tears are streaming down his face.

I shuffle closer to him, and shake my head. "Oh Jon…Johnny, my poor Johnny. Why did you do it? You were happy, I thought rehab had changed you…"

"Nothing can change my personality. I will always want the bad stuff, I will always love a life of thrill." He states.

"It's not thrill, Jon! It's crime, it's pointless and horrific crime." I cry out.

Dad has been silent all this time, but now he's driven to say: "Jonathan, you will not do this. You will not throw your precious life away, I forbid it." He's assumed a hard voice, which betrays no emotion.

"Dad, come on. You can't stop me."

"Wanna bet?" He smiles wolfishly, showing pointed teeth.

A nurse comes in, and tuts at me. I quickly hop off the bed and walk to the door with Dad. She cleans his wounds, and he watches us go with shadows in his eyes.

Jace is by the door, and I run to him. He puts his arms around me and hugs me so hard it almost hurts. Dad watches this silently, but when I turn back to him I see his eyes are dark with anger. Jace tugs me toward the door, and I follow him blindly. I can hardly take in the information that Jon has been getting in with gangs and drug dealers. I suppose I've done it before. I almost thought, for a moment, that we could go back to being a happy family - well, almost.

How wrong I was. The only person I can rely on is Jace. Jace, Isabelle and Simon. They are my life.

* * *

**Woohhhhhhhh. I'm sorry, I've probably put you guys in a really sad mood, but it must be done. :)**

**R&amp;R**


	19. Goodbye

**Hello! So, we've got two chapters left, and this will be Wessa/Tessa centered. D'accord? (For those of you who don't speak french, that means 'OK?'" **

**Everyone is being lovely with reviewing, as always, and I was wondering if you might possibly be able to get the figures up to 150 before Christmas Day? I know it's a massive ask (it's not really. You can just say: Great! Awful. Atrocious. Fantastic! Or Just anything you care to think of), but it would be great. It really would. :)**

**Enjoy, my lovely readers:**

* * *

_Clary POV_

When I walk into school this Monday morning to face glares and generally a lot of negative behaviour. It's not all fun and games being _the _Jace Herondale's girlfriend. Every girl at the school hates me, which I'm not used to. Suddenly people notice my hair and eyes, they notice my charming smile and the innocence that drew Jace in. Apparently I'm a witch, according to Seelie. Jace laughed when I reported this, but I was genuinely upset. What had I ever done to offend her? Aline and Kaelie shoot me death squints every time I so much as breath.

Magnus finds this hilarious, but only Izzy understand how much if hurts me. She is often despised by other girls for her beauty, but also her dignity. She can pull off wearing the shortest shorts, or the most plunging neckline, but still be revered as queen She would never be slutty.

"Clary, it's fine. Just ignore them." Was Simon's practical response to my qualms.

"Uh, you don't have to deal with the most disgusting words on your locker." I said with distaste.

Jon pulled through, though Dad has him practically under house-arrest. Rumours fly around the school, most of them are shockingly true. He did get into drugs. He did get into gangs. He did go to hospital. When I go home, I see resentment in his eyes. He blames me for dating Jace, which I find outrageous. I've put up with Kaelie and the various other disgusting girlfriends he's had. So that relationship isn't going well. I think we're just both stressed.

Will has been looking uncomfortable at meal times, whereas Jem has been making forced conversation. Tessa is just a pale ghost of her former self, constantly caring for Jem and missing school completely. So it's no surprise that none of them are at school on Monday.

Lessons are tedious, and in English we're nearly finished with Macbeth so I had to read Lady Macbeth.

When Mr Starkweather gives me the part, I read fluently until I reach this speech in Act 5: " To bed, to bed!"

Then Aline pipes up "Bet that's what she says to Jace." She snickered venomously. Everyone laughed and I turned bright red. "Hey look, her face matches her hair!" Jace looks over at me protectively, and makes to get up but I shake my head. I have to do this myself.

The bell goes after I finished the scene, stuttering every few lines, and silent tears are dripping down my face. I'm not used to this: I don't like all these snide comments. Izzy rushes to me, and Simon follows closely behind but Jace is already at my side. His arms come around me, and he brushes my tears off. Mr Starkweather, who is a useless enforcer-of-rules, and an even worse teacher left as soon as the bell went; eager to finish the day.

"Clary. Lovely sweet Clary." Jace whispers into my ear. He sticks close to me, and I can feel Izzy on my opposite shoulder. "It's alright, you know. You don't have to do this."

"But I do." I sniffle and look up into his golden eyes. "I have to show them that I don't care." I insist.

He sighs. "You're so strong, Clary. You don't always have to be strong."

I raise my eyebrows. "Yes I do. Whether it's for me or Jon, or Dad, or you. One moment of weakness and it all falls apart. All the security."

He nods, conceding defeat. "You can always trust us, Clary. Clarissa Adele Fray, you can rely on us all the time." And I smile like I believe him, because I know it will reassure him.

* * *

_Tessa POV_

He coughs. Blood splatters onto his clothes and the table in front of him. He looks up at me, and I see fear in his eyes. This could be the last time, this could be the end for him. My screamed plea for help is heard, and Maryse is running into the room, with blank terror on her face. She knows as well as I that Jem might be dying. Well no, he _is _dying, but this could be his last breath. She dials the hospital number, and I am whisked away in an ambulance, with Jem coughing like every cough is breathing. In reality, it's the complete opposite.

Once we get to the hospital, Jem is wheeled on his stretcher through the doors and that's the last I see of him for an hour. Now I sit, texting away on my phone, looking up every few minutes to see if there's any red-faced nurses giving me an update.

_Tessa: Jem's had an accident. Hospital now._

_Will: Coming. Which one?_

_Tessa: Beth Israel. Second Floor. _

_Will: U ok?_

_Tessa: Irrelevent._

My teeth are chattering, and my knuckles are bone-white, the amount I clench them around my seat. I didn't say goodbye to him. Not properly - what if he dies? I always thought that when that fateful day came, I could tell him how much I loved him, and that I would see him later. In heaven, or wherever we go. That it would not be the end for our sad love. I like to think that we're like Hazel and Augustus from The Fault In Our Stars **(Read.) **but really we're different. Hazel's heart belongs completely and utterly to Gus. I'm a despicable creature, I really am. I wish that I loved Jem wholeheartedly, but Will lingers in my mind. I still love Jem as much as it is humanely possible to, but there seems to be room in my heart for Will as well.

Will runs through the doors, followed by a distressed receptionist. His black hair is ruffled and his eyes are blurry, as if he just got up. I stand up to greet him, but he waves me down. The receptionist is trying to explain that only immediate family could be with Jem.

"-I'm his brother." Will grumbles. She looks disbelieving, but I nod to confirm it. I think I'm unable to speak for fear of breaking down. Only Will understands, because he's just like me. We both love him so much that we would give our tears to him, if it would make him better. We would give our lungs for Christ's sake. "How is he?" he says nervously, dreading the response.

"I don't know." I said honestly. He nods shortly; this is to be expected.

"Do you think...?"

"I don't know." I cry out. I put my head in my hands and rock backwards and forward. "I don't know if this is the last time I'll ever see him."

He puts his arm awkwardly around my shoulders, and leans his face close to mine, "Come on, Tess, we've got to be strong. For him." I can see him try and arrange his face to make it look reassuring, but I can see beneath his façade. I know him too well, and I can see the terror beneath it.

A nurse approaches us, looking apprehensive. I suck in a breath, and know that I will need it to stop the imminent flood of tears. She's wearing all white, and her hair is smoothed back from a face with several wrinkles, and a patient smile that has said these words many times.

"Hello, Miss Gray and…who are you, sir?" Her smile never faltered.

He stretches out his hand, but there is no warmth in his eyes. "Will Herondale. I'm Jem's best friend and effectively adoptive brother."

She nods in understanding. "Ah." she deliberates for a moment, and then comes to a conclusion. "You can both come in and see him." She turns to leave, and my heart soars for a moment. He's alive!

In reality, it's much worse.

His face is ice-white, and his lips look numb. His eyes are glassy, and not registering anything. When his enlarged pupils connect with mine, his lips form a ghostly smile. His eyebrows move slightly upwards as if to say: _Not this again._

Will is breathing heavily, but I ignore him. I walk forward blindly, tripping over the bed post to get to him. His eyes are still the same as they were and they feel like home. I fall to my knees and put my head in his lap._  
_

"I'm so sorry." He whispers.

"Don't!" I say sharply. "You're fine."

"Tess...you know that I'm not." Jem looks both old and young at that moment, like he's seen a world that he's never experienced. He takes a deep breath and looks me right in the eye. All this time Will has been silent, but I know that he's there. "I'm not alright. I...They're keeping me in hospital and I'm not going to come out of it."

I'm confused. Not going to come out of it? "What do you mean, Jem?"

"You know what I mean." He says softly. "I'm not going to survive the next attack, and they're getting closer together. The next one will be before the end of the week. One week to live." He shakes his head sadly. His eyes have glazed over by now, like a shield to block out emotion.

"No. By God, no. No." I'm falling into a depth of despair. My lip is trembling and my eyes are watering. I want to wake up and pretend like this was all a dream, one horrible, stupid dream. James will be alright, and I will be with him. I breath slowly, and close my eyes so he cannot see the tears.

"Tess...come on. We knew this would happen, just not when. Well, now it's happening. And it's not like I'll never see you again." He whispers sweetly. I laugh bitterly at his faith. "In heaven, _wŏ de baòbéi._"

"I love you." I whisper, salty water flowing down my cheeks. "I love you so much, James Carstairs."

"I love you, my darling. _ Wo ai ni." _He speaks Chinese like music, and it sounds beautiful. "I thank God for you, Theresa Gray." I am silent, but my tears still pour out, an unstoppable tide of remorse.

"James." Will says quietly. He turns to look at Will, who is sitting at the end of the bed. "I will miss you, my friend. The world will be a sadder place without you, for you were a good and noble boy who-" his voice cracks. "Who was the best friend I, I ever will have."

Jem is nodding sadly, and he hugs us both to him. I try and ignore the crackle of energy that I feel when I touch Will, and focus on the soft, comforting joy that Jem so freely provides. "Look after each other, please." He says. We nod, but avoid looking at each other because I know that I will break down and get hysterical.

Jem leans forward and says something quietly to Will, that I don't hear. I look questioningly at him, but he smiles roguishly. I curl up next to him, and lie there for a few minutes.

"You should go, I don't want you to see me when...when it happens." I nod in understanding, and kiss him one last time.

"I love you." I say to him.

"Goodbye, brother." Will is crying too.

"I love you both, so much. I will see you on the other side. _Zai jian." _

When we leave the room, we are both crying so much and he pulls me close to him. I start beating his chest, and raking my nails across his shoulders. He bears it, like he knows he has to for me and for him. He pulls me into a nearby toilet to give me the privacy I need to let it go. Suddenly, I find I'm kissing him, and that his lips are the only thing that are keeping me together. I kiss him back, though my subconscious is screaming at me. But we need it, and Jem would want it. He would never reproach me if I had chosen Will, he is too good and to loving. In the end I just lean on his shoulder and cry the pain away. But it will never go away.

* * *

_Will POV_

_"It's okay." Jem said. "You can love her, and she can love you." I'm crying to much. "I forgive you."_

That's what he whispered to me.

* * *

**Don't cry! I meant to make this happy but heigh ho. Merry Christmas! And a Happy New Year!**


	20. Finale

**Oh my god, I feel like it's the end of an era. But I have decided that I will finish this fanfic on this chapter, but I will do a sequel because we're getting away from the title of this fanfic. This one was about Clary finding Jace and them working out how to be together - the next one will be about their relationship or something. I don't know. Haven't worked it out yet. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, you guys have honestly made this story keep going! **

**Shout outs to **

**\- firequeen8569 - LindsayHonaker - AudreyIsabelleSlayer - monkeygirl1425**

**-FailedGuardiansoftheParadox - Luna124 - TorixxCarter - monty**

**\- CharityCarstairs - AKA Sherlock Holmes**** \- Pauline B - Evil Ducks**

**\- TMIHerondales - reemarie36 - AudiLion - Soundless Angel**

**\- LOVERGIRL**** \- Guest - fanfic-addict17 - kay xxxx**

**\- Jaxxy J - xMizzyxBx - Athena Losage - belgiangirl**

**Thank you so much! And to all the other reviewers (I think I nearly got all of them!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fantastically wonderful works by the wonderful Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

_Clary POV_

I do feel, for once, like a princess when I step into prom on Jace's arm. He's wearing a tux that makes him look like an angel, and I keep staring at him. I'm wearing a floor-length red dress with an open back and a pair of black heels. How I'm going to dance in them I don't know, but Izzy made me promise to wear them all night. Jace's eyes popped when he saw me back at their house, though Izzy hasn't put that much make up on. Just a little eyeliner and mascara, and a little gloss. She says my complexion is so lovely (I know, right?) that it doesn't need any foundation or blusher. My hair is in an elegant french twist that Izzy managed to pull off, even though the red locks are trying to fight it.

Magnus is twirling around the hall, sending waves of glitter over everyone, and even Alec looks glamorous in a classy tuxedo. Izzy is wearing a knee-length white dress which is all floaty and angelic, but her black hair and eyes provide a stunning contrast. Simon managed to find a suit in his closet, so he's attempting to dance awkwardly with her. They look so sweet together as well - all lovey-dovey eyes and sweet smiles. I like to think that my relationship with Jace is a little more firey. Sure, we have arguments but we've never come close to the 'it's over' stage. I don't know if we love each other yet, but when I try and imagine dating someone who isn't Jace I shiver a bit. Jace's eyes, that are usually blazing, are dimmed to a soft glow that matches his golden hair and skin.

He leads me down the steps onto the floor and I give him a nervous look. He laughs and places his hands on my waist, whilst I put mine on his shoulder. Slowly we rotate until I feel dizzy, but he quickly raises me up, so that I'm a head taller than everyone else in the room. I laugh at the weird feeling of it and his smile is growing wider by the second. When my feet are placed firmly on the ground I reach up to kiss him. Cameras are clicking feverishly, but hopefully not snapping us. We break apart, and he sends me a wistful expression. I roll my eyes at him and get whisked away by my over-excited best friend.

"Clary!" He calls over the music. "Do you wanna get some air?"

"Sure." I smile easily. He pulls me to a corner and I lean my head against the cool wood. He strokes my cheek fondly.

We're interrupted by a certain plastic. "Jace! OMG I didn't think you were coming. I need your help." Kaelie seems to be hysterical. Jace looks uneasy, but mostly confused. My eyes must be slits the amount they're narrowed.

"What do you want, Kaelie?" Jace says tiredly.

"I need your help!"

"Kaelie, I'm not your boyfriend anymore. I'm not your friend, either. Go and find someone else to help you." He is hard, but I suppose he's bored of her and her games.

"But you're the only one who can! You're...I need you to help me."

"Really."

"I'm pregnant!"

"Oh, really?" I'm looking between them. My stomach has plunged and I feel as if I'm about to throw up.

"Why are you being so harsh?" Tears are pooling in her eyes. "You're the father."

"I don't trust you, Kaelie. I don't trust anything you say and I know you're lying. Just go, it was a lame attempt at breaking up our relationship." He rolls his eyes and puts his arm around my shoulders. I stiffen slightly.

"But, I love you!" She cries, but now I suspect her tears are fake.

"No you don't. You love your make up, and popularity. One day, you'll realise that they won't matter. But I'm not going to be the collateral damage that you left behind. Have a nice life."

She seems to realise the game is up. "I'll see you next year, douchebag."

"Or maybe you won't. Bye." He waves slightly.

"Bye, douchebag. Bye, Virgin Clary."

"Rather be a virgin than a slut." I say sweetly as she leaves. Jace bursts into laughter, but I stay sober and regard him warily.

"Come on, Clary. You know she was lying." He stops laughing at looks at me seriously.

"I do know. But I wonder what would happen if it was me who was saying that to you."

He looks shocked. "Are you saying it to me?"

"Duh, no."

He seems to calm down a bit and relax. "Well I trust you more than I trust her. I would probably believe you."

"You only trust me more because you're dating me now. What if there was a different girl on your arm, and I was the ex?" I don't know why I'm saying this, but it's been niggling me for a while. What will happen to me when we break up?

"Clary, why are you saying this?"

"Because I know that at one point, Kaelie, Aline and Seelie were like me."

"No they weren't! That's the point, Clary. You're different." He seems exasperated.

"As you tell each and every one of them-"

"My exes didn't slap me in the cafeteria!" he bursts out.

I allow a small smile to appear on my face, and sigh. "Fine. I just hope I'll never be like that."

"You won't. You're much too nice."

"Okay, you can stop with the compliments, I'm already dating you." He grins and tucks my hand into the crook of his arm. I can see Tessa and Will in the crowd, but they're not dancing. They look like they're in deep conversation, as usual. Ever since Jem died, Tessa's been a little bit...weird. She laughs at weird moments, and then an hour later she's in tears. Will is supporting her but she still feels awful. I can only hazard a guess at what happened; Jem died, Will 'supported' her. Now she's feeling guilty.

"What are you thinking about?" Jace asks, seeing my somber expression. We're still in the corner of the room, so no one will over hear us.

"Just Jem. And Will and Tessa." I say sadly.

"I know. Will hasn't told me much about what happened, just that Jem 'forgave him'. Whatever that means."

"I think I can guess what it means." At his quizzical face, I say: " Jem told Will that it was okay. Okay to love Tessa, and that she loved him back."

"When did you get so smart?" he says, amazed.

"Female intuition."

"Ah. Hey look, there's Magnus!" The man in question flies over to us and showers us in glitter. Alec is whisked along, looking slightly dazed.

"Hi guys!" he says brightly. "What are you doing, staying in the shadows?"

"The music's crap. The dancing's crap. Generally, the people are crap." Jace says.

Magnus rolls his eyes and sends a wink to me. "Apart from me, obviously."

"I'm the amazing one."

"If you say so. Biscuit, come and persuade your vindictive boyfriend to hang out with us. We wanna take a selfie!" Magnus grins wolfishly.

"Biscuit?" Alec asks.

"Believe it or not, he's called me it before. I'm getting used to it. And my boyfriend is hot, so there's that." I say with a flourish.

"Can't say no to that." Magnus agrees. I tug Jace towards Tessa, Will, Izzy and Simon. I feel a sadness at the missing person, the nicest of us all. The one who really deserved his life, who deserved so much more. I think all of us were feeling this, so Magnus raises his cup of coke and says: "To James Carstairs. Darling, you were the best of us all, and you should have had so much more."

"To James Carstairs." We all chorus.

* * *

_Jace POV_

I'm staying at Clary's tonight, mostly because she hasn't been sleeping well recently and she only does when I'm with her. Get your head out of the gutter, it's not like that. Jon has been sleep walking and I often wake up to seeing him at the end of the bed, eyes black and his lips twisted into a ghoulish smile. His white hair is stuck up in all the wrong places and he only says one word: _Echromai. _

Now, I don't speak Greek myself, but when I hear that words so much I couldn't resist Googling it, and the translation haunts me.

_I am coming. _

I know that Clary is scared about it - who would be? - but I can see that her hard outer shell is cracking. She managed to keep all her personal life under covers, back when she only had one friend. Now she has to share this information, because she knows that she needs the support. Admittedly, she hasn't seen her mother or Luke for at least two months, but she has nightmares about him coming to get her. She still has scars where he's laid a hand on her, and if I ever see that bastard again, I swear I will kill him. It's a wonder she doesn't flinch away from everyone.

I worry about her constantly. i hate to leave her side, even when I know I have to. It's like she'll crumble if I'm not there to support her, but I've luckily not made this comparison to her. I have been thinking about what she said at the prom, about what'll happen to her when she's my ex. I hope that she'll never be my ex, but at the same time I have a sinking feeling that one day she's not going to be able to stand me any more. She won't be able to stand my moods, and my annoy plastic followers who can't take no for an answer.

What am I hoping for? That I'll marry her? It's a weird thought, us growing old together surrounded by blond-haired and green-eyed children that'll be in the same predicament as us. It makes me smile, because neither me or Clary will be able to adjust to old age. No, I think marriage is out of the books until I'm at least 30. Not that I'll ever look like I'm thirty; I'll be a 17-year-old god forever.

Will is frustrated with Tessa because she won't forgive herself for what they did. Tessa is furious with Will because he refuses to show his sorrow at Jem's demise. They do make a pair: either madly in love or mad at each other. Will would never admit it, but part of him, a dark part, is probably pleased that Jem is out of the way so that he has Tessa. But I know that Will hates that part of him to the depths of hell.

"Jace, come on I wanna get some food." Clary complains lightly to me. "It feels like _hours _since we've eaten."

"It was only thirty minutes." I chuckle.

"That doesn't count! They were like croutons or something measly like that. I'm a growing girl-"

"-Got that right." I snicker. She sends me a glare that silences my laughter.

"I'm a growing girl that needs energy. Energy comes from food. Food makes me happy - get it slave." She commands imperially, pointing towards the kitchen.

"I don't know where the food is." I say honestly.

"Ask Jon."

I internally groan at the prospect. I hate talking to the guy, let alone relying on his information. I know that he's sorry for what he did, but he sure doesn't act like it. He has put Clary and Valentine through hell, and shows no remorse. Nevertheless, I hunt out Clary's idiot of a brother and find him on the couch watching _The Walking Dead _**(I wouldn't advise it) **and stuffing his face with popcorn. He doesn't look up when I shut the door, or even when I address him.

"Um, hey Jon." I say awkwardly. I know he doesn't like me as Clary's choice for a boyfriend. When he doesn't answer I continue: "Do you know where some snacks are?"

"Huh." Jon turns around to face me, and I feel a shiver when I look into his eyes. He's taking to wearing black contact lenses that make his eyes looks like black holes. "Didn't take you for that type."

"For, for what type?" I'm confused, but he looks so smug that it sets my teeth on edge.

"I've got some coke, that okay with you?"

I sigh in relief. "Yeah sure, though we need some other stuff too."

"All I got, dude." What?

I walk with him to the basement and feel a slight wave of panic coursing through me. I was thinking the kitchen would be where some food is, am I wrong? "Jon...what are you doing?"

Jon's bent into a cupboard and brought out a pot filled with white pills. "There you go. Have fun." He smiles triumphantly at me.

"Holy crap. Do you know what Clary is going through? And you're harbouring _cocaine _in your house? Are you a dealer? Oh my God." Sweat is pouring over my face, and I hastily take the pot from Jon.

"Look, it's my life-"

"But you're affecting others!"

"Yeah, well, they can deal with it."

That's it. "CLARY!" I call. I can hear her stomping down the stairs, and she looks between the two of us, and then finally at the pot in my hand.

"Jace? What is that?" She says nervously.

I walk towards her and show her the contents. Her face goes white and she searches my eyes with hers. "They belong to your brother." I look over her shoulder so I don't see the pain that flashes over her face.

"Jon?" Her voice cracks. "Are you, are you really..."

"Clary, Jesus, I'm not a little kid-"

"Certainly not, they're more easy to protect. Why are you doing this? THEY WILL KILL YOU." She raises her voice a bit at the end, so I place a hand on her arm to placate her. "I thought that you were better...again."

"I've already told you - rehab can't change you as a person. Nothing can." He smiles grimly, showing pointed white teeth.

"Jace. Pass me that pot." I do so, and she holds onto it tightly. Suddenly she drops it and starts stamping on the white pills inside. They're crushed to a white powder.

"Clary!" Jon yells.

"What? Did you think I would hand them back to you and say no hard feelings?" she demands.

"They belong to me!"

"Not any more!"

"This is your fault." he rounds on me. "If you had just left-"

"You could be dead." Clary says fiercely. "Don't you dare blame this on Jace. He is a better person than you, God knows."

"Oh really?" I'm speechless at this point, but Jon is glaring at Clary even more fiercely. "Why do you think he's perfect? Just because he can act all saintly, that doesn't change what he's done in the past." He smiles at me, and I feel a dread rising up. "His girlfriends? Jesus, need I say more? You know, before you there was another girl. And another one, and one before that. One of them got pregnant." Clary's eyes are on me, absorbing my reaction. "Oh, but your perfect little Jace turned her away! He said he wanted nothing to do with her."

"Clary, she wasn't actually pregnant." I try to explain.

"But she had thought she was. She thought that she would have to raise a baby alone." Jon quickly slips in. I've never wanted to punch someone as much as I want to punch Jon now, but I have to clench my fists instead. "It was only after she had the courage to tell her Mom that she was told different."

"But I thought she was lying!" I exploded. "I was fifteen, for God's sake! I was scared-"

"And she wasn't?" Jon said sweetly.

"Please, Clary, I'm sorry for what I did. If I could turn back time..." I feel a tear escape my eye, and brush it away. "I would be a different person, but I can't. I have to change, and it's tough. But you're helping me - please don't..." She's taken a step away from me now, and is regarding me silently.

Then she raises her eyes to her smirking brother and says the thing that surprises me the most" "Jace's past is his. My priority is his future with me. Don't come running to me with horrific tales about what he's done - I'm sure there are a lot of them - because I don't want to know. Now I'm going to call 911, and they're going to take you to a place where you will be locked up until you can stop hurting yourself." She reaches for her phone and Jon watches her with distaste.

"If you do it, I swear you will be no sister to me." he warns.

"I stopped being your sister years ago." And she clicks the receiver.

And I love her for it.

* * *

**FINI! I have finished this story! Oh my God, I can't believe it! 20 chapters, 133 reviews, 162 followers and 86 favourites. I love you guys so much, and I hope you have a wonderful new year!**

**Goodbye, and please check out my new story, when it comes! **

**Adios, amigos!**

**Review! xxxx**


End file.
